Tragic Tales of Teenagers
by Fluffy1989
Summary: I think the title explains everything. Some funny stuff but also a little drama. You might relate. Includes some love stuff, a little Quidditch, and more. Please read and review! I'm not yet finished writing it though.
1. All In Front Of Him

It was summer at last. For once, Hermione was glad to be back home. She had greatly missed her family. But unfortunately, she wasn't with her family right now. She was home alone while her parents were on vacation in the Bahamas.  
  
Feeling very bored, Hermione got out her quill, ink, and parchment. She wrote a letter to Ron, the boy she had a crush on. She was tired of waiting for him to come around, so she decided to confess her feelings for him in a short letter.  
  
~~~Dear Ron, I had a great year at Hogwarts. You made it so amazing for me. You're so sweet and funny. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I like you a lot, if you know what I mean. If you feel the same, please tell me! Hermione~~~  
  
Feeling confident, Hermione gave the letter to her owl, a tawny that she had gotten last year, and let it set off to The Burrow. After a few minutes, Hermione started to get a little worried. What if Ron didn't like her that way? Hermione looked into the mirror in her bedroom. She wasn't that bad looking. Her hair was a little too weird maybe, but that's all.  
  
Only hours later, Ron received the owl. He opened the letter and read it straight away. Just then, Ginny walked in and snatched the letter. She read it too and then smiled.  
  
"Oh! Ron's got a girlfriend!" Ginny taunted as Ron went red. Molly, Ron's mother, came in from the kitchen when she heard all of the commotion.  
  
"Ginny! Stop that right now! Don't be rude! I think it's sweet that our little Ron has a girlfriend," she said.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Ron stammered.  
  
"Well go and write her back!" Molly said as she beamed at Ron.  
  
Ron sat at the table and wrote his response and sent it back with the tawny. ~~~Meet me at Damien's Ice Cream Shop. We can talk there.~~~  
  
Soon after, Hermione read the letter and packed her purse. She put in a comb, some Muggle money and some Wizard money, a few breath mints, and a pocket mirror. Ever since she had started being more self-conscious about how she looked, she was constantly checking her reflection.  
  
Frantically, Hermione slipped into some hip huggers, a tube top, and some heeled boots. Her style had changed a bit since she had gotten interested in boys. She slapped on a bit of makeup, just the basics. Light blue eye shadow to match her tube top, some pink lip gloss, and a bit of blush.  
  
In a flash, Hermione was at the ice cream shop. She looked around for Ron but he hadn't arrived yet. She ordered some chocolate ice cream with a cherry on top. She sat at the table nearly inhaling the ice cream.  
  
Without being noticed, Ron came in. Hermione looked up just in time to see him sit down. She quickly smiled, despite the fact of how nervous she was. She was grinning now. Ron was trying not to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er...well..." Ron stammered, pointing to her face. Hermione's eyes widened as she flipped out her pocket mirror. Aside from the huge zit on her nose that made her look like Rudolph, her teeth were stained brown. She gasped and couldn't breathe almost.  
  
Hermione ran past Ron and up to the person who had fixed her the ice cream.  
  
"Please, tell me what kind of ice cream I have just eaten," Hermione begged.  
  
The person behind the ice cream counter smiled and said, "Forever Brown Chocolate. Didn't you know it would stain your teeth?"  
  
"It's not really forever is it?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"Just a week or two," said the person behind the counter.  
  
A tear rolled down Hermione's red cheek. She looked over at Ron, who surprisingly, had an expression of sympathy on his face. He told her that it was okay, the brown would go away soon. But he didn't seem too sure of himself when he said this.  
  
"Anyways, about the way we feel about each other, I..." Ron began. "No, don't be nice to me just because of this or whatever," Hermione said, pointing to her mouth.  
  
"Well, I really do like you," Ron said as he slightly blushed. This wasn't as hard as he thought. It was easy talking to Hermione. She was always so friendly to him.  
  
Hermione was about to say something, but Ron stopped her.  
  
"But I don't like you that way," Ron said. "You're a great girl. You're pretty and sweet and everything, but I like someone else. I'm sorry. I'm flattered you like me that way though."  
  
Hermione's expression changed from pure happiness to pure disappointment. She stood up and gripped the table for support. Big tears rolled down her face. She hated that she was crying. She bent down to pick up her purse. But she lost her balance and did the splits.  
  
Rippp. Her hip huggers split. Hermione just stayed there on the floor, shocked at what had just happened. Ron, who was about to burst into laughter, even though he felt sorry for Hermione, walked out. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Hermione slowly pulled herself up. Everyone in the ice cream shop was looking at her. Her face scrunched up into an awful expression as she ran out and straight home. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. A huge zit, brown teeth, ripped pants, and a guy who she was humiliated in front of. How much worse could it get? Much worse.  
  
Hermione sat in front of her mirror again. She looked sadly at her reflection. Why her? She didn't know. She wanted everything to end, to be better again. Hermione flipped through the pages of her Muggle school year book. She thought that none of those boys in it would ever want to go out with her. Being a teenager was so hard. Hermione pulled out her scissors... 


	2. Hermione's New Do

Hermione, annoyed with herself, grabbed a handful of hair and began snipping away with the scissors. Her brown locks dropped to the floor silently. As the seconds passed, more hair was chopped away. She then dove into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke, she went into the kitchen and got her something to eat. A Coke, chicken sandwich, and some chips. Afterwards, she walked past the mirror in the dining room. Her eyes grew large when she saw her hair. A loud shriek came from her mouth. She grabbed her hair to see if it was real and she wasn't seeing things or dreaming. It was real.  
  
Her once long hair was now just touching her lips. She was in so much shock. After a few minutes of screaming and crying, Hermione made an appointment at the hair salon. The soonest she could get in was in one hour. She put on a baseball cap and cleaned herself up at bit.  
  
Later, when she arrived at the salon, she sat and waited in a chair. She was looking through some hair magazines. There were a lot of gothic styles in the magazines.  
  
"Harmony Granger?" called a tall lady in black.  
  
Hermione stood up and said, "Right here, and it's Hermione."  
  
Hermione followed the woman, Tesa, back to an empty styling chair. Tesa had long curly black hair and ivory skin. She was really pretty so she made Hermione feel really ugly.  
  
"Wow! I guess you must've um.had an accident or something," Tesa said as Hermione pulled off the baseball cap.  
  
"Just make it better. I don't care what you do, surprise me," Hermione told her.  
  
Tesa snipped away at Hermione's hair. Small pieces feel to the ground.  
  
A half of an hour later, Hermione walked out of the salon feeling happy about her new hair cut. It was short but sexy. She had it thinned, straightened, cut, and even dyed a few shades darker. With her new haircut, she thought a new wardrobe would be good too. She wanted to ditch her old preppy clothes so she went to a gothic store, LeMore's.  
  
Back home, Hermione put all of her things away and changed into one of her new outfits. She slipped on some fishnet stockings with dangerously low skintight shorts that looked like bikini bottoms. To finish it off she put on a tight shirt that had spaghetti straps and only went down just below her chest. She put on a choker and some high-heeled boots. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Her new look was perfect.  
  
Hermione headed to a club. It was dark now and she decided it would be nice to go and see how guys would respond to her new look. She walked gracefully into Zamm, the hot new dance club. A cool song was playing so she walked onto the dance floor and started dancing with the first guy she saw. It was dark so she really couldn't see his profile.  
  
He put his hands on her hips and they did some dirty dancing. After about five songs, he had touched just about every part of her body. Hermione's feet were hurting in the shoes she was wearing so she leaded the guy over to a table nearby. It was still dark and smoky so she didn't know what he looked like yet. That didn't matter to her though, he was a great dancer and was a smooth talker. There was something familiar about his voice though.  
  
"So you go to Hogwarts too?" the guy asked as he handed Hermione a beer.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty cool there. I mean, it's a lot of work but I don't mind," she replied.  
  
"Really?" the guy asked.  
  
"Er.no, of course not!" Hermione replied, remembering her new image. "I hate doing work, in fact, I don't do it at all sometimes."  
  
After a lot talking and a little more dancing, Hermione and the guy decided to leave. Hermione told him to come outside and they could exchange phone numbers. They walked underneath of a street lamp and saw each other clearly for the first time.  
  
"Fred?" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Fred Weasley gasped and looked at Hermione. "What the hell are you doing in that?" he asked pointing at Hermione's clothes.  
  
Hermione smiled and said playfully, "What's wrong, too much for you?"  
  
"No, it's too little! Look, you're almost naked!" Fred hollered.  
  
"I bet that's what you wanted, to see me naked. Am I right?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hell no! Go home little girl!" Fred said running off.  
  
Feeling a little down that Fred didn't want to stay and 'play', Hermione headed home. It was nearing three in the morning. She was shocked that the sexy guy she was dancing with was Fred. But she liked Ron. It would never work out if she was dating them both. Ron said he liked someone else though. Who was this someone else exactly? Hermione had to know.  
  
She wrote a letter to Ron again.  
  
::Dear Ron, You told me that you liked someone else. I don't want to be nosy, but who is it that you like? I would really like to know. I want the girl you like to be perfect for you, you deserve the best! Sincerely, Hermione::  
  
She gave the letter to her owl, Paricleez, and let it fly off into the night. Then she took off her clothes and soaked in the tub. She washed her hair and body with wonderfully scented soaps. After drying off, she slipped into a black night slip. It was made of silk and had an extremely low neck line. It showed a lot of skin, that's for sure. But it made her feel grown up and like a woman.  
  
She sat on her bed and picked up the portrait of Ron sitting by her bed. She put it to her lips and passionately kissed it. When she saw herself in the mirror, she blushed and slid under her covers. Even though she wanted to be tough, she put an arm around her teddy bear. Ron had giving it to her as a birthday gift last year. It smelled like pumpkin for some reason.  
  
After Hermione had fell into a deep sleep, Pari dropped the letter off at The Burrow. 


	3. SuperHero

(I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.)  
  
Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Three Super Hero  
  
When Hermione woke up, Pari was sitting on the ledge of her window. She put on a golden robe that was lying on the foot of her bed. She reached her arms out the open window to grab for the owl. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell out. She toppled down onto the lower roof. Her room was on the second story of her house.  
  
Shook up from the fall, Hermione got to her feet and dusted herself off.  
  
"How am I going to get down from here?" Hermione whined. Her window was too high up and the ground was too far down. It looked like she was stuck.  
  
Harry Potter sat on a pillow. He was doing some yoga when he saw his crystal ball glowing purple.  
  
"Looks like someone is in trouble!" Harry said happily.  
  
"Oh, and you are happy about that?" Harry asked himself.  
  
"Well.I.shut up!" Harry hollered back to himself.  
  
Harry Potter was slightly odd. Ever since he fell off his broom during a Quidditch match earlier that year, he had been having some mental problems. The doctor assured him he would be completely better soon though. It used to be much worse, Harry would pick on himself and call himself names. He'd beat himself up and even give himself wedgies. Now, it wasn't as bad. He just occasionally talked to himself like many people do. In a day or two, he is supposed to be better.  
  
Harry gazed into his crystal ball. Hermione's face appeared. So Harry pulled off his shirt and pants. Everything was tight fitted clothing. Hot pink pants with black boots, a kiwi green shirt, and an electric blue cape with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Everyone called Harry a hero so he decided to start dressing like one. He even programmed a crystal ball to tell him when friends and family were in danger. Harry thought he was a super-hero like in comic books.  
  
Harry hopped onto his broom and raced to Hermione's place. His broom was faster than ever. It was the new Brisk 2000, the fastest broom on the market. It was super shiny and very flashy.  
  
Up on Hermione's roof, Harry skidded to a halt.  
  
"Hello there. How did you get here?" asked Harry. "By the way, I love the new haircut."  
  
"Thanks. I fell trying to get to that dumb bird," Hermione replied. "Can I have a lift or something?"  
  
Harry said yes and let Hermione get on the broom to fly up to her window. Hermione had to sit in an odd position because of what she was wearing.  
  
When Hermione was back inside her room with her owl, she said, "Harry, we've got to do something about that outfit." Harry smiled and rode off.  
  
Quickly, Hermione opened the letter that was in Pari's beak.  
  
::Dear Hermione, If you must know, the girl is Allie. I doubt you know her but maybe you could meet her sometime soon. She is really nice and I'm sure you two would be great friends. Ron::  
  
"Allie?" Hermione said aloud. She had never heard of the girl before and was curious about her. With a sigh, Hermione put down the note and put on some clothes: a black miniskirt and a blood-red long-sleeved shirt.  
  
Hermione pulled out her phone book with the intentions of finding out who Allie was. Then she realized she didn't know her last name. There must've been a ton of people named Allie. Besides, her number was probably listed under her parent's name. So Hermione just went to a movie: Lost Lives, an R rated movie.  
  
Back at Harry's place, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Harry, it's Ron."  
  
"Oh. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Er.have you been to see Hermione?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, how is she? I think she is taking everything the wrong way. I told you about everything that happened: the letters and the ice cream shop. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I went and saw her this morning. She was stuck on the roof. Ron, I have to let you go. My wax is ready. Bye."  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom and got some wax out of the sink that was full of steaming hot water. He stuck a stick into the wax and stirred it around until it was easier to use. Then he pulled off his spandex pants, which wasn't an easy job. He applied the hot wax to his leg and then covered it with some type of paper stuff. After smoothing the paper out onto his leg, he took a deep breath and pulled.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry screamed in a high pitch voice.  
  
He was sick of his leg hair poking through his super-hero pants so he was getting it all off. After he had waxed both of his legs completely, he rubbed his hands over his legs.  
  
"It's baby bottom smooth!" he said smiling.  
  
After putting his pants back on, Harry turned up the music on his stereo. It was playing "Hey Baby" by No Doubt. Harry started singing in the best girlie voice he could muster.  
  
"I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys. Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes.."  
  
"Hey baby hey baby hey!"  
  
Harry jumped on his bed and swung his arms all around. He looked in the mirror and winked at himself. Then he turned around and started shaking his butt. After the song he cheered. Then he walked over to his window and mooned the people down below on the sidewalk. Someone even threw a quarter at him.  
  
Ron pulled up right next to his window on his broom. It was a Grinder 450. It's not the best broom, but it's really cool. The handle is red with neat designs on it.  
  
"Wow, where did the sun go?" Ron laughed. "My family is taking me on vacation to LeKeys, that awesome beach a ton of people from Hogwarts are going to. Mum said I could invite all my friends. Ginny said she would call Hermione. So what about you, want to come? It'll be a ton of fun."  
  
"Count me in. When is it?" Harry replied.  
  
"Day after tomorrow is when we are leaving. Short notice, I know. But better sooner than later. Better start packing tomorrow and then meet me at my house. I'll let you know what time. Gotta go, I told Mum I'd be back straight away," Ron said. Harry watched him fly off on his broom.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror at himself.  
  
"You look so cool," he said.  
  
He then struck a super-hero pose and spun around. He sat back down and began reading a book called Leaves of Fall. It was some type of relaxing yoga-related book. He looked up at the picture of Cho Chang that was on his desk. He smiled and said, "I'm your Superman, baby!" 


	4. Vacation

(I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.)  
  
Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Four Vacation  
  
The next day, Ron threw a bunch of wadded-up clothes into a big, orange, duffel bag. He tossed in his usual necessities and then a couple of extra things. Then he owled Hermione and Harry, telling them to be at his place at five in the morning or else they would leave without them.  
  
Hermione packed a ton of things in her suitcase. Everything mostly black. Harry packed his super-hero costume, leg wax, and much more. Everyone was pretty much set. Hermione wanted something special to wear though. She figured they might eat out at a nice restaurant sometime so she went out to buy a dress.  
  
She went to the nicest place she could find. She must've tried on a million dresses before she found the perfect one. It was a deep blue dress that touched the ground until she put on some high-heels. It was sleeveless but sort of looked like a turtleneck. It was really pretty and Hermione was sure that it would turn Ron's head.  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up to the sounds of their alarm clocks. It was nearly four in the morning and the sun had not yet risen. It was vacation day!  
  
Hermione rolled out of bed and glared at her alarm clock. It had the most annoying buzzer on it. She grabbed the clock and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. It crumbled into many pieces that scattered onto the floor.  
  
After packing, Hermione pulled her broom out of her closet. It was under a heap of clothes. Needless to say, she hadn't ridden in a while. Hermione wasn't very experienced in the art of flying.  
  
Pointing her wand at her suitcase, Hermione demanded, "Hunarie Octavya!" The suitcase shrunk so small that it could fit in the pocket of Hermione's blue jeans pocket. And that's where she put it, in her pocket. She walked outside into the dark and put the broom between her legs.  
  
After kicking off of the ground, Hermione quickly rose into the sky. She was a little nervous. She had never flown far distances before. But after a little while, she got used to it. Shortly after, she arrived at Ron's place. Harry was already there.  
  
"Er.hello Hermione," said Ron, eyeing Hermione's belly shirt. He hadn't seen her this way before. He didn't know what to think of it either.  
  
After a plane ride, everyone took their first steps in LeKeys. The ocean was as blue as ever, and the sand sparkled like crystals. The sun beamed down on them and a small breeze blew. It was so unreal.  
  
A tall man escorted them to their rooms. There were three rooms in all. Arthur and Molly got a room to themselves. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all staying together. And Hermione and Ginny were in a room together.  
  
Hermione and Ginny's room was luxurious. It looked like a mansion. In the bedroom was four beds.  
  
"Why is there an extra two beds?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe we have roommates,"  
  
Just then, a girl walked in. She was carrying a rather large suitcase.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hello! We must be roomies! I'm Allie," said the girl smiling.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She had to share a room with the girl Ron liked. How much worse could things get? Hermione stared at Allie as all three of them unpacked. She had on some tight blue jeans and a shirt that said 'Princess'. Maybe getting Ron would be harder than she thought.  
  
Harry ran in and hollered, "Last one in the water is a loser!" Sometimes Harry was a little immature, but everyone liked him anyway.  
  
Minutes later, the three girls walked out of their room in swimsuits. Ginny came out in her bright pink swimsuit. Then came Hermione in her one piece black swimsuit. Hermione glared at Allie when she walked out like a fashion model wearing a two piece bikini. It was red with pink Hawaiian flowers on it. She even had a little flower in her hair to match. And she was wearing a pair of boy shorts that were cut short.  
  
Ron gawked at Allie. He had on some yellow swimming trunks. Harry ran past in a green Speedo and his super-hero cape.  
  
"Woohoo! I'm in the water first!" Harry hollered. Ginny laughed and ran after him. She still had a huge crush on him.  
  
Harry ran towards Libbie. Although Ginny didn't know it, Harry had a crush on Libbie. He had met her at Hogwarts.  
  
Just then, a boy flew down from above on his broom.  
  
"Oliver!" Allie shrieked as Oliver Wood smiled at her.  
  
"Hey! I missed you! Want to go for a ride with me and we can catch up on everything?" Oliver asked. Allie said yes and hopped on the broom. They flew off someplace.  
  
"Allie!" Ron yelled. He was disappointed, he had wanted to spend this vacation with her. Instead, he was stuck with Hermione. Ron looked over at Hermione. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Hermione ran to her room and slammed the door. Ron just shrugged and ran into the water.  
  
Later, everyone went to a fancy dinner, just as Hermione had suspected. She wore her new dress, but didn't feel very pretty.  
  
Oliver walked in with Allie and sat her down in her seat. She was dressed in a long flowing gown that looked almost too perfect. Her brown hair was all fixed up and curled for the occasion.  
  
"Your girlfriend is hot!" Harry whispered to Oliver. Oliver laughed and talked with Harry more.  
  
Five minutes into their meal, a tall girl walked in. She had dark brown hair that was in braids. She wore a silver dress that was a few inches above her knees. She sat down and winked at Oliver.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry, Hermione, and Allie all asked at the same time.  
  
"Close family friend and Oliver's best friend. Her name is Whitley and she used to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Ron said with a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
"Best beater they ever had," Oliver added nodding.  
  
After dinner, everyone decided to go to a beach party. Arthur and Molly went to a fancier party though.  
  
Whitley showed up in her regular clothes, some baggy, faded jeans and a tight black shirt that had the name of a music group on it. Hermione liked her. She had good style and personality. But that wasn't the point. She simply had to get Ron to go out with her.  
  
Oliver and Allie were dancing away from the crowd. Harry had asked Libbie to dance. Ginny and Hermione stood nearby.  
  
"Ginny.would you dance with me?" came a squeaky voice, which belonged to Neville Longbottom. Ginny accepted his offer. Whitley was dancing with Bill and Charlie near the stage. Fred and George were filling up water balloons to throw at everyone. Hermione still alone though.  
  
"May I have your attention everyone? I would like for Libbie and Whitley to come up here. Come on, I know you're out there. We want a performance!" said someone up on the stage where a live band had performed only moments ago.  
  
Whitley and Libbie's band was known in many places. They got up on the stage and got prepared. They had to improvise since the rest of their band wasn't there. Suddenly, they broke into an amazing song. Libbie and Whitley both did vocals. Libbie played the drums and Whitley had the electric lead guitar. Their music was perfect.  
  
Too depressed to hear anymore, Hermione stalked off. She slipped out of her clothes and into a swimsuit. She dove into the icy cold water of a pool and didn't plan on coming back up. 


	5. Truth or Dare

(I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.)  
  
Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Five Truth or Dare  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. Tiny bubbles quickly trailed from her nose. She held tight on the bottom of the ladder. Her head pounded and her body weakened. She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her face up in her struggle. Desperately needing air, Hermione took a deep breathe in and her nose burned as the chlorine and water flowed in. She was losing consciousness, but she kept thinking of her horrible life and all that had happened that summer so far. She kept her grip on the ladder still. She even hugged it.  
  
Just as she was about to black out, someone dived in and wrenched her body off of the ladder. She felt herself being carried out of the pool and onto the hard concrete. Her eyes were closed though. She didn't have enough strength to open them. She couldn't even manage to breathe yet.  
  
Someone's lips touched hers. They held her nose and blew hard into her mouth. Then they pushed on her stomach. After having this repeated two or three times, Hermione finally came to. She gasped for air and stared wide- eyed at the sky. Ron was sitting by her. His face was pale and he looked scared. But he was starting to smile.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to really kill yourself? Hermione, you scared me have to death!" Ron said quickly.  
  
Hermione just hugged him tightly and cried.  
  
Hermione made Ron agree to keep the incident private. She didn't want people freaking out over it.  
  
Later in the girl's room, all of the kids were sitting in a circle. Molly and Arthur were still at their fancy party. Everyone was in their pajamas already.  
  
"Hey everyone, let's play Truth or Dare!" Allie suggested excitedly. Everyone agreed and they said for the youngest to start.  
  
Just then, a familiar person came in.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! I'm in the wrong room," Draco Malfoy said.  
  
"No, come on in. We were going to play Truth or Dare," Whitley told him.  
  
Draco sat down by Whitley and waited for Ginny to say something.  
  
"OK, I pick Harry! Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked. Harry picked Truth. "Tell us what your most embarrassing moment was."  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Well, I was at Ron's house and I was in the bathroom looking at that porno magazine that I got from under Mr. Weasley's bed and when I was a little er.'stiff', Mrs. Weasley walked in. Worst part was that my pants were down by my ankles!"  
  
The whole room burst into a fit of laughter. Harry was extremely red in the face and when everyone calmed down, he spoke again. "Truth or Dare, Bill?" Bill picked Dare. "Go into the closet and kiss one of the girls in the room.  
  
Bill looked over at Whitley then nodded at the closet. They both went in and came back out moments later, both smiling. Draco and Charlie were both glaring at Bill.  
  
"All right, Ron?" Bill asked. Ron said Dare. "Who is it that you like in this room?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, then at Allie. He didn't know which to say. He wasn't sure of his feelings. For minutes, he just sat there looking back and forth at the two of them.  
  
"Let's get a new question, Ron is freaking out!" Libbie called.  
  
"Fine. Ron, who is it that you hate in this room," Bill asked.  
  
He calmed down and said flatly, "Malfoy."  
  
"What a waste of a question!" Hermione complained.  
  
"Well then Truth or Dare, Hermione?" Ron asked. She picked Dare. "Strip."  
  
"What?" Hermione and a lot of others exclaimed.  
  
"If she thinks that all this is boring, than let's get some action!" Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione wanted to show it all off to Ron, so she did it. She walked to the center of the circle and faced Ron. Slowly, she took off her satin blood red nightgown. Harry whistled and Ron just sat there, staring in awe at her. Libbie rolled her eyes and Draco had his hands covering his face.  
  
Shrugging, Hermione slipped her gown back on and sat down. "Fred and George?" Hermione called. The twins looked at her. "You may as well do this together because I mean."  
  
"Dare," the twins said before she could finish. Hermione smiled. She wanted this game to start getting dirty.  
  
"Do some dirty dancing for us!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Allie clapped and smiled at them both.  
  
Fred and George got up and danced a little. It wasn't anything too dirty. But they were acting like Britney Spears. When they sat back down, they whispered a little and then said, "Mr. Percy?" Percy said Dare. The twins smiled sneakily. "Show us all the most you have done with a girl," Fred said, making a blow up doll appear. It looked just like Moaning Myrtle.  
  
Percy glared at the twins but went through with the dare. He sat down on top of the doll and passionatly kissed it. He was rubbing it all over and then silently got up and walked back to where he was sitting.  
  
"No comment," Ginny said.  
  
"Libbie, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked. Libbie chose Dare. "Kiss Harry."  
  
"Huh?" Libbie said surprised.  
  
"Go on, we all know you two are practically in love with each other!" Percy said.  
  
Libbie walked over to Harry and popped him a kiss on the cheek. Ginny looked down at her bunny slippers and sighed. Libbie blushed and said, "Charlie, Truth or Dare?" Charlie picked Truth. "Have you ever had feelings for Hermione?"  
  
"Hell no!" Charlie laughed. Hermione looked at him. She knew he didn't like her that way but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. "All right, sorry. Draco?"  
  
"What? Oh, Dare," Draco said.  
  
"OK, take whoever you like outside and I dunno, take advantage of the situation. You seem a little quiet over there," Charlie told him. "Five minutes only though!"  
  
Draco pulled Whitley up and brought her outside.  
  
"There's something I've been wanting to know. Is there anything between us? I mean, you're giving me some mixed signals here," Malfoy asked.  
  
"I really like you," Whitley replied.  
  
"What about Bill and Charlie?" he countered.  
  
"I like Bill and Charlie, they are really sweet," she said.  
  
"Bloody hell! Who do you want to be with then? You can't go through life liking everyone and leading people on. Pick now damn it!" Malfoy half hollered.  
  
"I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry but I.it just won't work," Whitley told him. Malfoy stormed off and Whitley went back inside.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Um.he had to leave," Whitley replied. "I guess I'll take his turn. Ginny?" Ginny said Truth. "Tell us all something you wished never happened."  
  
Ginny went red and told Harry he might remember it. "I was in the living room and my old cat, TJ, came in the room with my thong on his head. Harry was there so you know.it was awful!" she said.  
  
There were a few sniggers from people. Then Ginny said, "Allie?" Allie said Dare. "OK then, Allie and Oliver in the hot tub!"  
  
Both of them walked out and went by the hot tub. Allie pulled off her pajamas. She had her swimsuit on underneath. Oliver just took off his shirt.  
  
After getting in, Oliver said, "Allie, there is something we need to talk about. We've been having so much fun today. I mean, it's been amazing. But I think we should break up."  
  
"What?" Allie said, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"It's just that I am leaving for Paris at the end of the summer. I am finished at Hogwarts and I need to go into the world and get a job. I'm also looking at some offers from professional Quidditch teams. There's a lot out there for me and I don't want to feel tied down. But just know that I will always love you no matter what," he said sincerely.  
  
A few tears trailed down Allie's face as Oliver stepped out of the hot tub. "So it's over, just like that?" she called after him. Oliver said nothing, he just silently left as Allie's heart was crushed. 


	6. Just Another Day

(I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.)  
  
Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Six Just Another Day  
  
Breathing deeply, Allie walked into her room and sat on the couch, away from everyone who were now all just chatting. Ron walked over and sat by her. He put his hand over hers.  
  
"I take it something bad happened?" Ron asked quietly. Allie sobbed and filled him in on all of the details. Ron sat there with her and tried his best to comfort her.  
  
"I know that it's a bad time to ask, but I can't wait any longer. Allie, will you go out with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? No! You need to be with Hermione! Look, she has changed her whole physical appearance because of you. She loves you, can't you see that?" Allie cried. Ron looked down at his hands.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I just didn't fully realize it. I've been so obsessed with you that I wasn't seeing things clearly. But now I see everything. Thanks," Ron replied.  
  
The next morning, nearly everyone paired off. Libbie and Harry went to Wacky World Water Park. Whitley and Bill went off to Coaster Land. It had all of the best roller coasters on the planet. Fred and George went to play volleyball with some guys they met on the beach. Ron asked Hermione to a movie. Percy took Ginny to a museum. Charlie and Allie wandered off to the beach together.  
  
"We're all alone with no lovers," Allie sighed. Charlie was about to say something when a large beach ball hit him on the head.  
  
"What the hell?" he shouted. A young man with blond hair and blue eyes ran towards them. He was wearing some baby blue swimming trunks.  
  
"Sorry about that. Can you hand me my ball back, please?" the boy asked. Then he saw Allie. "I'm David. And what's your name, cutie?"  
  
Allie smiled at him and told him her name. "Well Allie, want to come and play with my beach ball?" David asked. Allie said yes and walked off with him.  
  
Charlie sat there with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Someone kicked sand onto his back.  
  
"Hey idiot," Draco said flopping down in the sand next to him. "I see you're alone too."  
  
"Yup. Know of anything to do?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Nope," Draco replied. So until around three o'clock, they just laid in the sand, talking to each other.  
  
At three, everyone met up and talked about their day. Charlie and Draco had the least to talk about of course. They all walked two miles down the beach until they reached a Quidditch field. Oliver was standing near a large box.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Oliver said, avoiding eye contact with Allie. Her new friend David was with her but she couldn't get him off her mind. She had invited him to dinner tonight.  
  
"We'll split into two teams: The Dragons and The Tebos. The Dragons will be me, Whitley, Bill, Charlie, Draco, Libbie, and George. Percy, Fred, Harry, Allie, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are the Tebos. Is that okay?" Oliver asked. Everyone said yes and he continued. "Our Keepers will be me and Ron. The Beaters are Whitley, George, Fred, and Percy. The Chasers are Draco, Libbie, Charlie, Allie, Ginny, and Hermione. Then the Seekers are Harry and Bill. OK?" Every said yes again. Oliver went on, "I've got all the stuff we need. I have some brooms, a Quaffle, a Snitch, and two Bludgers. I also have some bats for the beaters. No goofing around, I need all of you to stay safe. No cheating either, this will be a fair game. For our commentary I have someone from Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the high risers nearby and saw some people. There were some people from the beach as well as Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Arthur and Molly Weasley. Lucius would be the commentary and Snape would referee. Snape stepped out onto the field and Oliver told him that everyone was almost ready.  
  
"Accio broom!" Whitley yelled. Her broom flew into her hand. It was a Lockneiro. It was the fastest broom, even faster than Harry's was. But they only made it in France and it was very expensive. Everyone else got Junipers. They were slightly slow brooms that were an ugly shade of green. Everyone mounted their brooms and rose into the air. The Snitch was let out and the Quaffle was thrown up. Soon after, the Bludgers were released. The game began!  
  
Oliver and Ron guarded their goals with their lives. Whitley soared past and knocked speeding Bludger away from Draco. Draco smiled at her as she passed. Both teams were strong and no points had been scored yet. The twins, Whitley, and Percy were having a hell of a time with the Bludgers though. They were really aggressive. The Tebos Chasers weren't having much fun since Whitley and George kept knocking Bludgers towards them. The Keepers were especially busy.  
  
All of the sudden, Whitley sent a Bludger hurtling at Ginny. It knocked her right in the stomach and she tumbled off of her broom onto the Quidditch field. Luckily, she was already pretty low to the ground.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron hollered as he flew down to see if Ginny was OK. Ginny lay on the ground gasping for breath. She had the wind knocked out of her and there was a large bruise on her stomach.  
  
"Is she fine?" Whitley asked hopefully as she peered over Ron's shoulder. Ron nodded.  
  
"Damn good shot, Whitley," Oliver said excitedly. Whitley grinned back at him.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to cancel this match. Aside from the danger of having small children like Ginny playing Quidditch with the bigger kids, it looks like a thunder storm is coming," Snape told them.  
  
Oliver groaned and started packing everything back up. "So what is there to do?"  
  
Fred and George both shrugged at the same time.  
  
"Stop imitating me, you nutter!" Fred said laughing as he shoved George. George shoved him back and they started to wrestle. They weren't trying to hurt each other, they just put on a little show for everyone.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and then said, "Idea! We can have a talent show!" 


	7. Talent Show

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Seven Talent Show  
  
That night, everyone separated into groups. They spent the rest of the day planning their acts. Their only real break was for dinner. Allie had invited David. Snape and Lucius joined them all. They ate at Pete's Pizza Parlor. Snape commented on Hermione's rather revealing shirt. It was a see through top that exposed her bra. He said it was a little inappropriate but then Fred reminded him that they weren't at school.  
  
Lucius was watching Draco watch Whitley. Lucius didn't mind Draco liking Whitley because he too thought she was a nice girl. But he didn't like him making puppy dog eyes and acting love struck all the time. He thought it wasn't very manly. However, Lucius didn't know that Whitley was Muggle born.  
  
David was sitting beside Allie. His hand was on her knee most of the time. All through dinner he was whispering things in her ear that made her giggle and blush. Ron looked across the table at them. Even though Ron liked Allie a lot, he was glad she was happy again. He was so sad for her when Oliver dumped her. He looked at Hermione. She had a bit of pizza sauce on her face. He chuckled and wiped it off for her.  
  
Snape was beginning to feel sick to his stomach with all of this puppy love. He told Molly he needed to leave because he had something important to attend to. He quickly got up and left.  
  
The next day, everyone went into an empty theater to begin their show.  
  
Libbie walked onto the stage and announced the first act. Fred and George Weasley will be singing to Shaggy's 'It Wasn't Me'. Fred and George sang really well. They weren't trying to be funny or anything. At one point, they were even break dancing. After the beginning of the song, Hermione and Allie came out in some mini shorts and tube tops and started dancing with them.  
  
"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creeping with the girl next door," Fred sang.  
  
"Picture this we were both butt-naked bangin' on the bathroom floor," sang George.  
  
At the end of their song, Molly stood up clapping and hollered, "That's my boys!"  
  
Bill, Charlie, and Percy came out and sang 'It's Gonna Be Me' by 'N Sync. "Every little thing I do - Never seems enough for you!" They even had a whole dance routine planned out.  
  
Ron and Harry sang to 'Get This Party Started' by Pink. "Pumpin' up the volume -Breakin; down to the beat!" Both of the boys were dressed as girls. Ron was wearing tight pink leather pants and a white tank top. Harry was wearing a strapless dress and high-heels. They were dancing really weird. When Harry bent over to bow at the end of the song, he ripped the back of his dress and ran of the stage in a fit of laughter.  
  
Oliver and Draco did a fight scene. They had rigged everything so that their fighting looked real and blood and bruises appeared wherever they touched each other. It was very gruesome but the small crowd cheered for them both when it was over.  
  
Then was Whitley, Allie, Libbie, and Ginny. They sang 'Lady Marmalade'. They wore outfits just like the ones in the music video. Arthur was shocked that his own daughter was wearing something like that.  
  
Afterwards, Hermione was the final act. No one knew what she had planned. When she came on stage, 'Genie In A Bottle' by Christina Aguilera came on. Hermione started pole dancing. She had on only panties and a bra. The lights dimmed and some strobe lights came on. Everyone except for Ron looked at her in disgust. She even started stripping. Oliver came and pulled her off stage before things got too dirty.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" screamed Percy. "Those were our parents out there! Adults and teachers from Hogwarts! I had no idea you were that big of a slut! No go and get some clothes on you dirty rat!"  
  
Hermione ran off crying just as Molly Weasley came around backstage.  
  
"I think we all know Hermione is having some issues right now. The hair, the different clothing style, the attitude..." Molly began.  
  
"And she tried to drown herself," Ron said quietly.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Molly.  
  
"I thought she would be better," Ron said.  
  
Molly ran off for Hermione.  
  
"Okay, hands up if you don't want to continue living with the crazy lady!" Ginny called. Allie raised her hand.  
  
"You girls can stay with us," Harry said.  
  
"No, it wouldn't be appropriate. They can stay where they are. I'm sure Hermione will be going to the hospital or something," Charlie said.  
  
Oliver put his hand on Whitley's shoulder. "You guys want to go for some ice cream?"  
  
Everyone said yes and they headed out of the theater. They of course changed back into their regular clothes first. Harry chose to keep on his ripped dress though.  
  
He got odd looks at the ice cream place. Everyone sat down and ate their ice creme. Oliver and Whitley shared a sundae. They even held hands as they walked home. Before Whitley went into the girl's bedroom, he kissed her on the cheek. Allie didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Whitley, what's up with you and Oliver?" Allie asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Whitley replied.  
  
"You are acting like you are dating!" Allie exclaimed. "Please don't tell me you're dating my ex!"  
  
"No! We're friends, I wouldn't do that to you! We are just really good friends. We've known each other ever since we were little. That's all, I promise," Whitley said. Allie smiled and apologized for suspecting her. She knew her friend would never really do something like that. But still, in the back of her mind she had a little bit of doubt.  
  
The next night, Allie stayed in her room while everyone else went to a beach party. Allie walked outside by the pool. David's head popped up out of no where in the water. Both of them screamed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Allie exclaimed.  
  
"Skinny dipping!" David said. He swam to the edge of the pool where Allie was and tugged on her leg so that she fell in.  
  
"David!" she laughed. He grinned and splashed some water at her. He jumped up and on top of her. His weight caused her to fall back into the water. They sunk in the water, hugging each other. David kissed her neck softly. She smiled and pushed herself back to the surface.  
  
"OK, you can let go now," Allie said. But David didn't want to let go. 


	8. Love Hurts

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Eight Love Hurts  
  
Allie frantically struggled against David's tight grip.  
  
"Get off me!" she screamed.  
  
Fred walked by just as David tried to take Allie down underwater.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Fred hollered. He dove in and pulled David off of Allie. Then he pulled back his fist and swung at David. He hit him right in the nose. David screamed like a little girl and got as quickly as he could out of the pool. Allie watched him run off as he clutched his nose tightly.  
  
"Thanks for um." Allie said.  
  
"No need for thanks. I'm just happy you're okay," Fred said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Fred got out and helped Allie out as well.  
  
"I have to go. George and I were about to throw some water balloons at everyone at the beach party. Last time Harry threw them all at himself before we could stop him. Bye Allie," Fred said.  
  
Allie looked at him walk towards the beach and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the beach party, everyone was having a blast. Harry had stripped down into his underwear and was running in circles like a lunatic. Whitley was having a conversation with Draco away from the crowed of people around the stage where a band was playing.  
  
"Why won't you give me a chance?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Because there is something about me that I know you won't like," Whitley replied.  
  
"And what's that? A third arm?" Draco said jokingly.  
  
"I'm Muggle born," Whitley said flatly.  
  
"What?" Draco exclaimed as his jaw dropped. He looked at her in disgust and ran off. That was Draco, always running off when he couldn't think of something to say.  
  
Whitley was happy to see that Charlie had found a girlfriend though. She was a tall blond-headed girl named Shelly. Bill came over and handed Whitley a bottle of water.  
  
"So you got things straightened out?" Bill asked Whitley.  
  
"I dunno, I think I gave him a bit of a shock but oh well," she replied.  
  
Just then, a tall man walked over and grabbed Whitley's arm.  
  
"You are not Muggle born," he told her.  
  
"What? My parents are Muggles and they died after I was born. So I think you have the wrong girl," she told him.  
  
"No. Your father is Sirius Black. We have not yet found out who your mother is. But you are a pure blood wizard.  
  
Whitley blinked and the man disappeared. She looked at Bill who was staring wide-eyed at the spot where the man had just stood. A blue water balloon sailed past Bill's head and splashed water all over the sand behind him.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke to a tapping noise. She got up and walked towards the noise. It was coming from the closet. Slowly, she opened the door and something shot out at her.  
  
"Spider!" she screamed.  
  
Allie woke up to her scream.  
  
"Oh my goodness! It's a baby acromantula!" Allie cried. She grabbed her shoe and squashed it. A sigh of relief came from Ginny. Ginny and Allie were now the only two girls living in their room. Hermione was at the hospital and their fourth roommate never showed up. Whitley and Libbie were staying in other rooms. So it was a little lonely.  
  
After breakfast at a diner, Fred pulled Allie aside to kiss her. When Allie opened her eyes from the kiss, she saw Ron's face looking at her like she was a ghost.  
  
"Oh no," Allie moaned.  
  
"You! Get the hell over here now!" Ron yelled pointing at his brother, Fred.  
  
"Ron, I can explain," Fred said.  
  
"Explain what? How you stole my girlfriend?"  
  
"I didn't steal her! She was never your girlfriend to begin with."  
  
"She was going to be. You knew that I liked her, and what did you do? You go and kiss her! I bet you did it just to make me mad. Well it worked!"  
  
"Ron, it's nothing like that. I didn't mean to make you mad at all. I just thought that since she was available and since I like her that I wouldn't wait around for my little brother to finally make a move."  
  
"I did make a move!"  
  
"Yeah, but she said no. Point proven."  
  
Ron's face was redder than his hair. He stormed off with anger burning on his face.  
  
Back outside by the pool, which separated the girl's and boy's rooms, Ron waited for Fred.  
  
"It's time to settle this," Ron said glaring at Fred.  
  
"What? You want to fight me?" Fred laughed.  
  
Ron ran towards Fred at full speed but Fred moved out of the way. Ron knocked Allie down though. She lay unconscious on the hard concrete. Fred took a swing at Ron. He hit him on the cheek. Ron swung at Fred's nose but missed when Fred ducked. Fred's fist flew at Ron's eye and it immediately began to turn an ugly shade of purple. It swelled and closed. Ron reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He gripped it and started swinging it about carelessly. It kissed Fred's chin and then Ron dropped it to the ground.  
  
Ron fell to his knees and cried. He waved his arms around until he found Fred and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he said through some sobs.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and said, "It's okay." Both of them knew better than to let a girl come between them. Just now noticing Allie, Fred gasped and ran over to her.  
  
"Allie?" he called as he softly slapped her on the cheeks to see if she would wake. "Ron! Go and call someone!"  
  
Moments later, an ambulance pulled up by them.  
  
"How long has she been out?" a doctor asked as they put her in the ambulance.  
  
"I dunno. Just a few minutes I think," Fred said.  
  
"You two are hurt. What happened?" the doctor asked as he eyed Fred's cut and Ron's bruises.  
  
"Just messing around, nothing serious. Is Allie going to be okay?" Fred asked. The doctor said maybe and they climbed into the ambulance with Allie. 


	9. Cheers and Letters

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Nine Cheers and Letters  
  
Allie woke to the sound of a crash. She squinted in the bright lights of the hospital. Her head pounded but she still pulled herself up a little from the white bed she was laying on. Harry had knocked over a vase with flowers in it.  
  
"We were worried about you," Fred said smiling. Allie didn't say anything back. She tried to yawn but she noticed a breathing mask on her face. A nurse who was nearby pulled it off for her.  
  
"What happened?" Allie asked.  
  
"Don't you remember any of it?" the nurse asked. Her nametag said she was Emily. Her golden hair was in two braids that laid on her shoulders.  
  
"The last thing I remember was Ron running into me," Allie said.  
  
"You fell and blacked out. You've been here for several hours," Fred told her.  
  
About two hours later, Fred wheeled Allie out of the hospital in a wheelchair.  
  
"I look like such a dork!" Allie whined.  
  
"It's only until tomorrow afternoon," Fred replied.  
  
"Can I have a turn with Roller Girl?" Harry asked as he skipped in front of them. Fred said yes, but only if he didn't do anything stupid.  
  
Harry grabbed the handles on the back of the chair and started into a run.  
  
"You're going to kill me!" Allie screamed as Harry tipped the chair so that it was on only two wheels. Just then, the chair hit a big rock and it sent Allie, Harry, and the chair flying into the sky. Allie landed softly on a mound of sand. Harry landed beside her, but Harry fell on a bunch of seashells. The wheelchair ended up broken and battered on the concrete.  
  
After going back to the hospital for another chair, Fred carefully wheeled Allie back to her room.  
  
The next day, Percy came to breakfast wearing an interesting outfit. It was a warm-up outfit that people who play sports wear. George looked at his feet. He had on white tennis shoes. He wore blue pants with purple stripes down the sides. He wore a light jacket that matched the pants. Then George saw it: Cress Cheerleading Team. The words were right by the pocket on the jacket.  
  
George laughed like a maniac and then finally began to control himself. "Percy, why are you wearing cheerleading clothes?"  
  
Percy went red and replied, "I um. well you see, I.I'm on a cheerleading team. Okay? Are you happy now?"  
  
George burst into a fit of laughter again. Everyone else, except for Fred who was laughing as well, stared wide-eyed at Percy. Percy, who was feeling very uncomfortable, took a bite of toast and nearly choked on it when he forgot to chew first.  
  
"Our first competition is this afternoon if anyone cares. I don't care what the lot of you think about me cheerleading. I like it," Percy stated after taking a swig of orange juice.  
  
"Well I don't know about everyone else but I would love to come and watch," Libbie said. Then George looked at everyone around the table.  
  
"Bloody hell! Ginny is a cheerleader too?" George exclaimed when he noticed Ginny's outfit. It was just like Percy's.  
  
Later that day, everyone got first row tickets for the cheerleading competition. They were all dressed in purple and blue to support the Cress team. After several teams performed for judges, the Cress team came out.  
  
Percy was wearing an outfit that looked very similar to his warm-up outfit. Ginny was wearing a short purple and white skirt and a blue top that showed off her bellybutton. Her flaming red hair was done up in curls and it had a white bow in it. She carried in her hands two large pompoms.  
  
"Go Cress!" the team shouted.  
  
The team did a lot of acrobatics and dance steps. They all did some splits and high kicks. They made some small pyramids where the person on top jumped off and did a flip. Then someone caught them before their feet hit the ground. There was a ton of stuff going on. You couldn't keep your eye on just one place because the team was really working the floor.  
  
"C - R - E - S - S!" Ginny shouted as she shook her pompoms. "What does it spell?"  
  
"Cress!" shouted the audience.  
  
Moments after their performance, the judges showed them their scores: 8.5, 9, 9.6, 10.  
  
"What the hell? You know they deserved all tens!" Harry hollered dramatically.  
  
"I saw you looking up those girl's skirts at the competition," Charlie said to Percy after the competition was over. Cress had gotten fifth place out of twenty-five.  
  
Percy grinned and said, "It's a bonus."  
  
For dinner, everyone ate on the beach. They had made a small fire and were roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Ginny squealed every time her marshmallow caught fire.  
  
"I saw you guys at the competition," Oliver said as he shoved a hot dog in his mouth.  
  
"What were you doing there?" Bill asked.  
  
"Watching my girlfriend, Meg. She was the brunette on the Holkroft team," Oliver said as he wiped mustard off his lip.  
  
"Didn't they come in first place?" Charlie asked. Oliver nodded.  
  
"I can't believe he's found a girlfriend already!" Allie whispered to Whitley.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, you aren't single anymore either," Whitley replied.  
  
Just then, a bunch of owls flew overhead and dropped down some letters. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Whitley, Libbie, Allie, and Oliver received them. Libbie pulled hers out first.  
  
Dear Libbie,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have passed your test to become an Animagi. Please owl us back with what creatures you would like to become. We are not responsible for anything that happens to you while in your animal state but we will do all we can to make sure you stay safe.  
  
Sincerely, The Ministry of Magic  
  
Libbie shrieked with joy. Percy wasn't that happy though. He wanted to be an Animagi but he didn't pass. Ginny was too young to take her test. All of the kids started talking about what they wanted to turn into and where they'd go and how much fun all of this would be. 


	10. Burnt Down

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Ten Burnt Down  
  
"Look at the pretty kitty!" Ginny exclaimed as she picked up a ginger cat outside of her room. It purred softly. Whitley was sitting across from Allie and Libbie in their room.  
  
"So, you and Fred are pretty close now, huh? I mean, has anything happened yet?" Libbie asked.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm not saying something won't happen," Allie said grinning. Libbie giggled as Ginny set the set down on the rug between the chairs everyone was sitting in. She tickled it on its stomach and played around with it. Just then, a familiar face appeared at the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh, look who's back!" Allie whispered. Hermione stepped in. She was still wearing clothes that made her look like a slut. But she was smiling as if she was happy to be back from the hospital.  
  
"Hi everyone. I'm back. The people at the hospital said I was ready to leave because I was better," Hermione told them. Whitley noticed a scrap on Hermione's chin.  
  
"We're glad you're back," Libbie said with a weak smile.  
  
"So I heard you and Ron had a bit of a squabble that got you hurt," Hermione said to Allie.  
  
"How did you hear about that?" Allie asked.  
  
"Oh you know, just around," Hermione replied fidgeting in the chair she sat down in.  
  
"We leave tomorrow, you know. We have to head back home, I supposed we'll be getting our letters from Hogwarts soon. It's about time to go back," Libbie told Hermione. Hermione nodded, but inside she wished Hogwarts no longer existed.  
  
Whitley gazed across the room at Hermione. Something seemed different about her. She didn't seem like she was being truthful and real. But she chose not to say anything, she wanted to investigate.  
  
When everyone went to breakfast, Whitley grabbed her broom and flew off. She went straight to the hospital in which Hermione had been.  
  
"Excuse me? Can I get some information on Hermione Granger?" Whitley asked a lady behind the counter of the hospital. Her name was Reeve.  
  
"What is your relation to Miss Granger?" asked Reeve.  
  
"Um.sister," Whitley replied. She would lie to find out what was going on.  
  
The lady nodded and tapped some keys on her computer. "Miss Granger was in the mental ward and received some therapy while she was here. She wasn't to be released for a long time from now but she disappeared a few nights ago. We've had police out searching for her but she hasn't turned up."  
  
"She escaped?" Whitley asked.  
  
"I suppose so," Reeve responded.  
  
Whitley asked to see the room where Hermione had been staying. It was a boring room. The walls were white and the floor was tiled. There was a small bed in the corner with a brown blanket on it and a sunken pillow. In another corner there was a toilet, which had unfortunately not been flushed the last time it was used. Whitley looked under the bed. There were papers.  
  
One paper had some doodles on them. But they weren't your average hearts and stars, they were people. Allie was drawn on it with fire all around her. On another paper was a comic. It showed step by step of what Hermione would do. She was going to set the girl's room on fire!  
  
Whitley took the papers and shoved them in her pocket. She ran as quickly as she could outside and hopped on her broom.  
  
When she arrived back at the girl's room, she found only Libbie and Allie there. Hermione was no where to be found. That's when she heard it, the unmistakable sound of a match being lit. She glanced out a window and saw them: small red flames growing larger.  
  
"Allie! Libbie!" Whitley hollered. Hermione walked in the door with an evil look on her face. She had a large bucket of something that she splashed all over the room. Then she slammed the door shut and jammed it so that no one could get in or out.  
  
As soon as Libbie and Allie smelled the smoke, they came running towards Whitley.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Allie screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she frantically looked around the room for a way out. Huge flames had already begun taking over the only door out. Libbie looked at the flames with pure terror as she turned red from the heat.  
  
"On the count of three, everyone scream as loud as you can for help," Whitley said. "One.two.three!"  
  
"Help!" all three of them screamed. All of the windows were too thick to be broken. They would have to stay there and wait for someone to rescue them. Libbie did the first thing she could think of, she dropped to the ground.  
  
Just then, they heard a shout, "Gregamente!" It was Oliver's voice. A window shattered as a green light flashed into the room. "Girls! Come on, out the window!"  
  
The three girls wasted no time running out through the shattered window. Oliver and Fred came inside the burning building and said another spell together, "Hulicshe!" A large amount of water splashed out of nowhere into the building. The flames were extinguished.  
  
Whitley sighed as Libbie coughed up some smoke in her lungs and Allie starred at the remains of their room. The whole front side was burnt. But their bedroom still remained untouched.  
  
"No need to thank us girls, just another day on the job," Fred said smiling. Harry Potter ran out of his room in his super-hero costume.  
  
"Darn it! I wanted to save the day!" Harry said dramatically. Libbie smiled.  
  
"Wait, where is Hermione?" Whitley asked as she looked around.  
  
"Behind you," Hermione said as she stood with a gun in her hand. It was pointing directly at Allie. Allie's eyes got very large and her face turned pale.  
  
"Hermione, listen, we can work this out," Oliver said as he slowly walked towards her. "Just put down the gun and we can talk this through."  
  
"No! She stole the man I love and now she's going to pay for it!" Hermione screamed. She too had fear in her eyes. Hermione switched the fire safety switch off and closed one eye so that she had the perfect aim.  
  
Harry who had inched in back of her without being noticed, jumped on top of her. Hermione fell to the ground and the gun went off. Luckily, the bullet only hit a window. A scream came from Hermione though. Her face had hit the ground. It was a bloody mess.  
  
She rolled over when Harry stood up. It appeared that her nose was broken and a few of her teeth had been knocked out. Her face was scraped as well. Bill came and picked up the gun that was lying beside her. He pulled her up off the ground and held her arms behind her back.  
  
"Call the police, Charlie," Bill said.  
  
When the police arrived, they dragged Hermione into their cop car and drove her off to jail.  
  
"Once again, Potter saves the day!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny pointed at his butt and snorted. He had a large hole in his pants that exposed his white boxers with red hearts on them. Harry saw them and shook his butt for Ginny.  
  
"Look! I bet those are our letters from Hogwarts!" Allie said pointing up at the owls in the sky. More letters fell down to them as the ginger cat ran out from behind the house hissing. It's tail was on fire. 


	11. Back To School

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Eleven Back To School  
  
The plane ride home was awful! It was a bumpy ride and Whitley ended up tossing her cookies, literally. But now everyone was at the Weasley's. They had gotten everything from their homes and were staying there for the rest of the summer. Today was their yearly trip to Diagon Alley. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Oliver wouldn't be at Hogwarts this year though. They had already done their seven years at Hogwarts and were going on with their lives. Bill was working in a bank, Charlie with Dragons, Percy with the Ministry, and Oliver had accepted an offer from a professional Quidditch team. Now it was just Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Whitley, Allie, and Libbie.  
  
They all used Floo Powder like always. They went pairs to save time and powder. They fire roared as each pair yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Everyone agreed to meet up at Flourish and Blotts at noon. That gave them plenty of time to gather all the things they needed. Fred and George headed straight to a joke shop. Ron and Harry went for ice cream. The girls went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They wanted some nice new dress robes for the dances that Hogwarts would be having this year. Libbie picked out some blue robes, Allie got a lovely shade of yellow robes, Ginny picked out pink, and Whitley got deep emerald robes. They also got some new work robes and school clothes since they had grown taller over the summer.  
  
Then they stopped by the new salon. The stylists could work magic with your hair. Whitley got her hair done in braids and some acrylic nails put on. They were black with white tips. Everyone else got their hair and nails done as well. When they came out of the salon, they looked stunning.  
  
After doing the rest of their shopping, they met up at Flourish and Blotts. They picked up their schoolbooks and got a few extras as well. Allie got a book called Learning The Ways. She tried to hide the book from everyone but Ginny said loudly, "What ways?" Allie went pink and paid for her book silently.  
  
After the summer officially ended and everyone had climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, a new life began for everyone. It was like being set free into a whole new world. They could do whatever they wanted now.  
  
Allie and Fred were making out in a private compartment. The windows steamed up as they passed a meadow. Whitley was alone in her own compartment because she was changing into her Hogwarts things. As she put on her shirt, Draco walked in.  
  
"Oh look, it's the Muggle!" Draco joked.  
  
"I'm not a Muggle, it turns out my father is Sirius Black," Whitley said flatly. Draco stared at her blankly. He sat down across from her and stretched out his legs, his knee touching her leg. He didn't move though.  
  
"So that Bill thing?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's over. We decided to end it since he had to go back to work," Whitley said looking at him.  
  
"I figured that would happen. Same with Oliver and Allie, right?" Draco said. Whitley nodded. "Do you want something to eat? I hear the trolley coming."  
  
"Sure," Whitley replied.  
  
Draco ordered some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and shared them with her. Oddly enough, the two of them were getting along and were having a decent conversation. They talked about different things all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
"We're here," Whitley said sometime later. The compartment doors opened and they hopped out. Whitley walked over to join her friends, Draco following. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
After being taken to the doors of Hogwarts, everyone went into the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Whitley sat at Slytherin table with Draco while everyone else went to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore sat with all of the teachers in front of everyone at their own table. Dumbledore looked younger today, but perhaps it was just the bright lights. The bewitched ceiling showed the sun shining brightly outside.  
  
The chatter of the students silenced as Professor McGonagall stepped in front of everyone, a line of scared first years lined up near her.  
  
"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. Then you will go to the table with the rest of your House," Minerva McGonagall said loudly. The hat sang a new sorting song and Minerva began calling the names of first years to be sorted.  
  
Afterwards, Dumbledore got up to make some start of term announcements. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I'm for sure it will be a great year. I just want everyone to know that this year at Hogwarts will be rather interesting. Classes start the day after tomorrow. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Tons of delicious food appeared on the platters in front of the students and staff. First years gasped and ghosts flew around. Nearly Headless Nick popped up out of nowhere as the Bloody Baron swished his sword around like a mad man.  
  
After feasting on the loveliest foods, all of the students were escorted to their dormitories. Whitley noticed a note lying on her bed. It read:  
  
Dear Whitley,  
  
I understand you have found out that I am your father. Please meet me tomorrow night in the Forbidden Forest. You will know where to find me. Come after you've eaten supper. It's best to where the invisibility cloak I have left for you. It was your mothers and I think you should have it now.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Whitley read the letter over and over again. She didn't understand any of it. She fell asleep in her bed after a long time of thinking things over. Allie and Fred were up talking in their common room.  
  
"I think I am ready to move forward in this relationship," Fred said seriously. Allie nodded and looked at him intimately. 


	12. Party Time

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Twelve Party Time  
  
It was day two at Hogwarts. An announcement was made bright and early that morning at breakfast that there would be a dance tonight in the Great Hall. It was to celebrate everyone coming back to Hogwarts. It wouldn't be anything too fancy, but there would be a live band. Rumors flew through the corridors about the dance. They talked of what band would be playing mostly.  
  
Today was mostly just a day for all new students to explore the castle and for everyone to settle down for another year of learning. Everyone was excited to find out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. Whoever it was, wasn't at the feast last night. Their chair was empty up at the table where all of the other teachers sat.  
  
"I am so glad we all got our hair and nails done back in Diagon Alley!" Allie told Whitley, Libbie, and Ginny. They were in the Great Hall: still eating breakfast.  
  
Ginny guzzled down the rest of her chocolate milk and said, "Yeah, but are we going to wear our new dresses? I figured we would wear them to a more formal dance."  
  
"We are going to wear regular clothes, our dress robes are for something else I suppose," Libbie said.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What am I going to wear?" Allie shrieked.  
  
All of the girls met up in the Gryffindor common room to show each other what they'd be wearing. Allie was going to wear a mini skirt with a tube top, Ginny would wear a blue tank top with jeans, and Whitley hadn't decided what she would wear yet.  
  
"How can you be like that? You always wait until the last minute to decide stuff!" Allie told Whitley. Whitley replied with a shrug and they walked off down to the Great Hall.  
  
Some decorations were appearing out of nowhere on the walls and someone was setting up some instruments up on the stage. It seemed like it would be a pretty boring party but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Is my baby getting ready for the dance?" Fred said as he came up and put his arm around Allie. Allie smiled.  
  
Two hours later, students starting filling into the Great Hall. A boy band, Frezno, was starting to sing some songs. Whitley rolled her eyes, she hated boy bands, especially Frezno. Allie and Fred were dancing together. Ginny was pigging out at the buffet. It was their replacement for dinner. Ginny had gained quiet a bit of weight since the summer, but she didn't notice.  
  
Ron and Harry were hollering rude remarks to the band members. Whitley went and sat down by George.  
  
"What's wrong?" Whitley asked George, noticing the sad expression on his face. George pointed at Fred and Allie.  
  
"It's them. Ever since they've gotten together, I've been all alone. Fred and I used to be a team, you know? We'd do everything together. Now he barely says two words to me," George said.  
  
Whitley looked at him sympathetically. She wished she could say something to make him feel better, but there was nothing that would help.  
  
"Want to dance?" Draco said. Whitley looked up.  
  
"No, there is something I have to do," Whitley said as she got up. She headed to her dormitory and dug down into the bottom of her trunk. "Where is the bloody thing?" Then she found it. It was a long invisibility cloak that she'd had forever.  
  
She threw it over her self and became invisible. Carefully, she crept out of the castle and into the forest. It was darker and eerier than she had remembered from last year. She had been into the forest so many times before, but it seemed different every time.  
  
The trees towered over her and the moon shined weakly through the canopy. Something howled far away.  
  
"Lumos!" Whitley said as a beam of light shot from her wand. She pulled off the cloak and wandered through the woods. Then she saw it, another beam of light. It was thin, the type of light that came from wands. She walked towards it and saw her father.  
  
"Sirius?" Whitley asked.  
  
"Follow me," said the man. He led her towards a small house. After opening the door and turning on the lights, he hung his cloak and looked at Whitley.  
  
"Wow. You've grown up so much. The last time I saw you was when you were a little baby," Sirius said smiling. Whitley didn't know what to say. She was in shock of seeing her father after all these years.  
  
"I guess you want to know some stuff. Just let me explain. When you mother and I had you, it was like a miracle. But your mom died during your birth. Her name was Leigh," Sirius said as he showed Whitley a picture of a woman with long brown hair.  
  
"That's my mother?" Whitley asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I realized soon after that I wouldn't be able to raise you myself. There were also some people after me so you would've been in danger. I am so sorry. I sent you to an orphanage to stay until you were old enough to live on your own. I see you are fine now," Sirius said with a tear in his eye. He reached out and hugged her tightly.  
  
"So why are you just now telling me this?" Whitley asked.  
  
"I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand. I wanted you to be able to protect yourself in case anything happened," Sirius replied. After an hour of talking, Whitley walked back to the castle with the invisibility cloak over her. The party was still going on. Harry and Ron had taken off their shirts and were dancing around to country music.  
  
Allie walked into the boy's dormitory with a dark red silky nightgown on. It was a spaghetti strap nightgown. Fred was lying in his bed with a sheet over his lower half. He grinned when he saw Allie. She slowly walked towards him and looked at him seductively.  
  
She got into the bed and kissed his lips softly. He closed his eyes and let her kiss his bare chest. He grabbed her butt and slid off her nightgown. After she playfully laughed, he got on top of her.  
  
After thirty minutes of 'playing' under the covers, they dormitory door flew open.  
  
"What the fuck?" screamed Ron.  
  
Allie screamed and pulled the covers up over her more. Fred jumped up with a different sheet over him.  
  
"Ron! We were a little busy here!" Fred hollered.  
  
"Well I can see that!" Ron said. He looked at Allie and shook his head. "And I thought you were better than this!" Ron stormed out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I should go," Allie said.  
  
"No! We've got three hours before the party downstairs ends. Let's finish our own party," Fred said as he smiled mischievously. He pulled something out from under his bed. It was the book Allie had gotten at Flourish and Blotts and a board game called Down and Dirty. Allie looked at him and smiled too. Needless to say, their party was a much more eventful than the one going on downstairs. 


	13. An Unexpected Surprise

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Thirteen An Unexpected Surprise  
  
The next morning, all the students at Hogwarts woke up bright and early. Allie found her self back in her own bed that morning. Fred must have carried her in there after she had fallen asleep in his arms. After dressing in their school clothes, everyone went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Whitley stuffed a sausage link in her mouth just as Allie sat down across from her.  
  
"You look awful happy today," Whitley told her.  
  
"I had a nice night," Allie replied as she poured herself something to drink.  
  
"Students! Heads of Houses will be passing out schedules now so be sure to get yours and follow it!" McGonagall announced to everyone. She started handing out a bunch of white papers to students. Whitley looked at hers.  
  
"Gryffindors and Slytherins together for Flying Lessons. Then we have Potions together. That's all I think," Whitley said comparing schedules with Allie.  
  
"I've got History of Magic first though. Looks like I can have some time to sleep," Allie said.  
  
"Mail is here!" Whitley said happily. She loved getting mail, it was one of her favorite things about Hogwarts.  
  
Two owls dropped down things for Whitley. It was a Daily Prophet and a letter with a small package attached. She opened the letter first. It was a letter from Sirius and simply said, 'Enjoy your classes.' In the package was a small box of Sugar Quills.  
  
"Yes!" Whitley said. Sugar Quills were awesome. You could suck on them during class and it would just look like you were thinking of what to write. In the Daily Prophet was just the normal news, nothing especially exciting today.  
  
Later, the Gryffindors and Slytherins met outside of school. Madam Hooch told everyone to sit down on the ground as she talked.  
  
"Welcome back to Flying Class. This year we will be getting more into the art of flying. I need to be sure that you are all fully capable of doing that without hurting yourselves," Madam Hooch said as she looked at Harry. He was walking on his hands and quacking. She continued, "Dumbledore has instructed me to give you all physicals. If you pass, you will be able to go on with the lessons, if you fail you will have to sit and watch everyone else. Girls will be taking pregnancy tests, not that we think you are pregnant though. But you can never really be too safe."  
  
Madam Hooch passed out pregnancy tests to the girls and told them to be back as soon as they could. When the girls returned from the restroom she took their tests and told them that she would tell them the results as soon as she found them out.  
  
"Now, everyone line up. You will do some basic exercises. I will record your height, weight, and so on. Then you will take a short flying test. I will take note of your coordination, concentration, flying styles, and techniques," Madam Hooch told them.  
  
Hours later, it was time for lunch. Madam Hooch dismissed them and they all ran off to the Great Hall.  
  
"I think Hooch was checking out my bum when I was doing those exercises," Harry said through a mouthful of turkey sandwich.  
  
"That's only because you had the words 'Spank Me' written on your pants!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Do you think you passed the test?" Allie asked Whitley. Whitley nearly choked on the pasta in her mouth as she laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's the best Quidditch player this school has seen in ages! Of course she passed!" George exclaimed.  
  
Allie looked down at her plate.  
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Fred asked Allie.  
  
"I don't feel well, that's all," Allie said. Fred looked at her with a serious expression on his face and looked sort of nervous. Ron and Fred looked at each other. Something was going on and it was making everyone else very curious.  
  
"I have the results to the tests!" Madam Hooch said happily as she passed out some pink papers to the Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
"You passed with flying colors!" Madam Hooch said as she handed Whitley her paper with a big smile.  
  
Allie looked at her paper. She went pale and showed it to Fred. He too turned white.  
  
"OK, someone please fill me in on what's going on," Whitley said.  
  
"I'm.pregnant!" Allie whispered. Allie seemed shocked at her own words. She slouched over in her chair. She was too overwhelmed to cry right now.  
  
She didn't have time to cry anyway, it was time for Potions.  
  
Snape walked briskly in the door as everyone found their seats.  
  
"This year we will be getting deeper into the brewing of Potions. No pun intended. Unfortunately, I will have to show you how to make love potions this year. First, however, we will be making something simple. Its called Contrata. The ingredients are on the board. Get out what you need and then listen carefully. I don't want you screwing anything up," Snape told them.  
  
After pulling what she needed, Allie poked Whitley in the arm. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Whitley whispered.  
  
"Because I have no one else right now! Before Potions, Hooch stopped me in the corridor and said she had to inform my parents about this!" Allie said frantically.  
  
"Well at least you don't have to do it yourself! What are you going to name it?" Whitley asked.  
  
"Whitley and Allie! Would you two like to fill us in on what's so important?" Snape said loudly. "Whitley made us lovely potions last year but Allie seemed to have trouble with the simplest ones. Therefore, you should shut your mouth and pay attention!"  
  
Allie went red and looked down at the table.  
  
"Put the lemon juice in your cauldrons. Not the whole lemon you idiot boy!" Snape grouched at Ron.  
  
Ron's new pet toad hopped out of his pocket and into the cauldron.  
  
"Larry!" Ron screamed. The toad croaked as Ron struggled to pick it up.  
  
"No pets are allowed in here unless I say so! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape hissed as he did a levitation spell on the toad. He magically levitated the toad over Ron's head and let it fall. Ron shrieked and stuffed the toad in his shoe. Somehow, it managed to work its way under Ron's foot. Ron got spooked at jumped up. Larry splattered all over Ron's foot. Ron went white and let out a quiet cry.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and continued with the lesson. 


	14. Babies, Fatness, and Lovers

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Fourteen Babies, Fatness, and Lovers  
  
It was a new day at Hogwarts. Allie was feeling really sick to her stomach now. It was either because a baby was growing in her stomach or her nerves were just really messed up right at the moment. She looked up as the mail came. Owls of all sorts soared over tables in the Great Hall.  
  
A large red envelope fell in front of Fred.  
  
"I knew this would be coming," he said quietly. He opened it up and Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed out.  
  
"Fred Weasley! I don't believe this! You are at Hogwarts for less than a week and you already caused trouble! I can't believe you went and got that poor girl, Allie, pregnant! How could you? You're not old enough to raise a child. You're not even old enough to have a child. You are probably going to get in big trouble for this. But you know what? You deserve to! Write me back as soon as possible! I want an explanation," Mrs. Weasley screamed. The envelope caught fire. A few people gasped and others laughed. But there was a lot of chatter.  
  
Allie ran out of the Great Hall with tears in her eyes.  
  
For the next couple of days, Harry insisted on rolling Allie around in a wheelchair.  
  
"Come on! You're pregnant and you shouldn't be on your feet! You need to rest. I mean, you never know when that thing will pop out," Harry told her.  
  
"Remember what happened the last time you pushed me in a wheelchair?" Allie reminded him. "And it's not due until April!"  
  
Ron glared at Allie from nearby. He had nothing but hate for her now. He wanted to kill her baby. She had decided to name it Alicia.  
  
"Allie? I have some news for you. There is something that has recently been found out medically. You can have your baby in exactly one week. A spell will be put on you so that the baby will grow faster and then you can have it," McGonagall told her. Allie smiled. This was much better than waiting nine months.  
  
Allie went to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had developed a potion to make the baby grow faster. It made Allie cough and sneeze for a minute or so, but she immediately saw a small bulge start to grow in her stomach.  
  
"Fred!" Allie called in the Gryffindor room. "My baby will be here in a week! Look at my belly!"  
  
Fred looked shocked. He didn't know what to say. "No! Make it go away! I'm not ready for this!" Fred screamed. He ran out of the common room.  
  
Allie sighed and heard a door open. Harry came in through the portrait. He had his hand over his crotch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Allie asked as she looked at him in disgust.  
  
"I got my.you know, stuck in my zipper," Harry said shyly. "Help! It hurts like hell!"  
  
Allie moved his hand and started pulling down on his zipper. "It's stuck good!" Harry was grunting. He was even moaning in pain.  
  
The portrait flew open again and in walked Professor Snape.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Snape exclaimed. "You're not happy with just one man? You have to go and take advantage of poor Harry?"  
  
"No, it's not what it looks like!" Allie said as her finger slipped into Harry's cock.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Allie!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Allie squealed. She pulled away and wiped her finger off on her robes. Harry gave his zipper on last tug and it unzipped all of the way. He was free!  
  
"Thank Bob!" Harry sighed.  
  
Snape looked at them as if they were crazy and went back out of the common room.  
  
Allie looked down, her stomach had doubled in size again.  
  
"Did I do that?" Harry asked.  
  
That night at dinner, Ginny plopped down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. There was a loud crack. Everyone looked at her. The wood bench broke right where she was sitting. Ginny went red.  
  
"Please tell me no one saw that," Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Are you kidding me? The whole school saw it!" Harry exclaimed as he held back his laughter.  
  
"For goodness sakes Harry! I said please! Couldn't you at least humor me?" Ginny said as she rose to her feet.  
  
The whole school was laughing at her. Ginny walked silently up to her common room. She sat on her bed and ate twelve Chocolate Frogs. After brushing off some crumbs from her sheets, she walked to the girl's toiletry. She went into one of the stalls and sat down facing the toilet. Slowly, she stuck her finger down her throat and the chunks rose in her throat. Puke splashed into the toilet.  
  
Moaning Myrtle appeared in the toilet.  
  
"You're going to kill yourself," Myrtle said flatly.  
  
"You're dead so why talk to me about it?" Ginny said as she flushed the toilet and started walking out of the bathroom. Myrtle threw a turd at her. It hit her right across the cheek.  
  
"Oh no you did not!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, fatty?" Myrtle teased.  
  
Ginny picked up a roll of toilet paper and threw it at Myrtle's head. It went right through her.  
  
"Oh, like that really hurt?" Myrtle said sarcastically as she tossed a bucket of pee at Ginny. It splashed all over her face.  
  
Knowing that the battle was useless, Ginny ran out.  
  
Whitley sat in the Slytherin common room reading Quidditch Through The Ages again.  
  
"Hey girl," Draco said from behind her.  
  
"Sod off," Whitley told him.  
  
"Medrillian Luvucis!" Draco said with his wand pointed at Whitley's back. A red light flashed in the room. Whitley turned around.  
  
"Tell me, who's your master?" Draco asked.  
  
"You are sexy," Whitley replied.  
  
"Come here and give me a kiss," Draco said.  
  
Whitley smiled and got to her feet. She pushed Draco down into a chair and got on top of him. She kissed him tenderly.  
  
"That's more like it," Draco said as he pulled his shirt off. "Let's have some fun!" 


	15. Freak Show

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Fifteen Freak Show  
  
"Push!" Madam Pomfrey commanded.  
  
"I am pushing!" Allie screamed. She was in the Hospital Wing with her baby about to come out. Harry, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Whitley, and Draco stood around her watching, Libbie was helping Pomfrey.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Harry said pointing at Allie's lower half.  
  
"That's its head!" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.  
  
"Damn, you'd expect it to be a little.normal," Harry said as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"What's wrong with my baby?" Allie said through some grunts. Her face was blood red and she was covered in sweat.  
  
"Nothing! It looks gorgeous!" Ginny lied.  
  
"Just one last push and it'll all be over," Madam Pomfrey told Allie.  
  
Allie pushed with all her right and let out a scream. Out popped Alicia. It nearly screamed it's little head off. It was bloody and wet and pink but everyone still cooed and made baby sounds at it.  
  
"Oh, she's so beautiful!" Allie cried as she held her baby for the first time. She cradled it in her arms and kissed its fuzzy head.  
  
Fred stood in the corner with a dark look on his face. He had sympathy in his eyes though.  
  
Hours later, Allie carried her newborn up to her common room. The whole gang followed her of course.  
  
"Um.I need to.feed her," Allie said.  
  
"Go ahead," Harry said.  
  
"With my breasts!" Allie screamed. Harry's eyes got wide and ran out of the room with a loud 'ewe'. Everyone followed him out, laughing at his reaction. Allie got to her business.  
  
"What do you mean I have lice?" Ginny screamed at Madam Pomfrey moments later.  
  
"Sorry dear, but we'll have to shave your head. Otherwise, they will eat you alive!" Pomfrey told her. Ginny fell to the ground and fainted. Pomfrey picked her up and set her in a barber's chair that had magically appeared. She first took some scissors and clipped away as much hair as possible. Then she shook up a can of shaving cream. She put a load of it on what was left of Ginny's hair and smoothed it over. She grabbed her razor and started shaving off every bit of hair on Ginny's head.  
  
Ginny woke up later that day and checked her watch. She was late for Care of Magical Creatures! She raced out of the Hospital Wing without a thought and joined the Gryffindors with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Ginny? I didn't recognize you with that new haircut!" Hagrid told her with a smile.  
  
"Sorry?" Ginny asked. Hagrid handed her a mirror. Ginny screamed.  
  
"It's lumpy! I have a lumpy head! Oh my goodness!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Hagrid held back his snickers as he went to teach the rest of his class.  
  
That night, Ron came to dinner with a different look too.  
  
"I'm sorry, didn't I see you on Jerry Springer yesterday?" Whitley joked.  
  
Ron had a mullet and was wearing a yellow dress. He had pantyhose on with some high-heels.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You stole my clothes!" Allie hollered.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and giggled.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you'll never change, will you?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I got out of jail because of my good behavior. I'm better now," Hermione said with grin.  
  
Hermione sat down opposite of Allie.  
  
"You're baby is so cute!" Hermione said. She pulled a bottle out of her pocket. It was medication called Happy Days.  
  
"Hermione is taking 'happy pills'!" Whitley laughed quietly to Draco.  
  
Fred and George got up without a word. They headed straight to their common room.  
  
"Do you have the stuff?" Fred asked George. George pulled out a paper bag.  
  
"Best beer and cigarettes that Goyle carried. He pulled out some beers and opened them with his teeth. He lit his cigarette with his wand.  
  
They smoked and smoked for a long time.  
  
"I think I need some air!" Fred coughed as he opened a window. "Wow!"  
  
"What is it?" asked George.  
  
"The cows! They are flying!" Fred said looking outside. George came beside him.  
  
"Wow, look at the flying cows! That one winked at me!" George said in awe.  
  
All of the sudden, a large pile of dung flew in and splattered in Fred's face. George laughed and smeared it in more. A cow fell from the sky with a loud 'moo'.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom! I think that chocolate pudding did something to me!" Harry said as he finally got up from his table in the Great Hall. Ron smacked him on the butt and said, "Go get 'em tiger!"  
  
Harry headed straight for the toilet. He sat on the can and let loose. A truckload of diarrhea spewed out of him and into the water of the toilet.  
  
"That stinks!" Harry said. Chunks rose in his throat and he puked everywhere. He bent over to puke more and his diarrhea splattered all over the wall behind him. It was like he was trying to spray-paint the walls.  
  
Harry picked up a large turd from inside the toilet. His hands were black. He took the turd and stuffed it in his mouth. Finally noticing the awful taste, his spit in back out.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said as he reached back for the turd. He made a small box appear out of nowhere and put the turd in the box.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, Allie was chatting with Whitley and Libbie.  
  
"So I was thinking I'd sing with your band sometime. Dumbledore says a little performance would be great during a dinner. Hold on, I'll show you what I can do!" Allie said as she cleared her throat.  
  
"He was a boy,  
  
She was a girl,  
  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
  
He was a punk,  
  
She did ballet,  
  
What more can I say,  
  
He wanted her,  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
  
But all of her friends, Stuck up their nose,  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes."  
  
Whitley and Libbie looked at each other like they were scared.  
  
"We can't let her go up there and sing as bad as that!" Libbie said.  
  
"We'll have to find a spell. She'll never know. If she does, she'll thank us," Whitley whispered. 


	16. Foul Play

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Sixteen Foul Play  
  
George walked out of the Hogwarts kitchen. He was blushing slightly. For many nights he had been coming down there to see his new love. It was Winky. He had an odd attraction to house elves now. Every time he saw Winky his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his freckled face.  
  
Harry ran past with Ron chasing after him.  
  
"Come on sexy! It'll be fun!" Ron said as he waved some pink fuzzy handcuffs around in his hands. He had on purple bikini bottoms and a black training bra.  
  
"Get the hell away from me you psycho!" Harry screamed.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, Libbie and Whitley were setting up their instruments and an awesome sound system that Dumbledore gave them.  
  
"What will we do about Allie?" Libbie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've been looking and I can't find a spell to help her sing better," Whitley replied.  
  
"Well we have six hours until our concert. Hopefully we'll find something," Libbie told her.  
  
Ginny walked in. Libbie's eyes widened. Ginny had on a blond wig along with a skirt that barely covered her butt and a shirt that was bearing her fat stomach.  
  
"What happened to you?" Hermione asked. Hermione was sitting at a table nearby.  
  
"What are you talking about? I look hot!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"You look like a slut!" Hermione said bluntly.  
  
"These are your clothes you know," Ginny replied as she ran a finger across her thigh.  
  
"Not anymore, I've changed," Hermione replied. It was true, she had a new style. She wore a long navy skirt and a white button-up blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.  
  
"You've changed into a nerd!" Ginny said as she stalked off.  
  
"Hello Whitley," Draco said. He winked at her and blew her a kiss.  
  
"What's going on with you and him? You used to hate him," Libbie said to Whitley as Draco walked out. "It's like he put a love spell on you or something." A yellow light flashed and Whitley fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Whitley shrieked.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Libbie as she helped Whitley up.  
  
"Draco, he put a love spell on me. I've read about this! Realizing a love spell was put on you actually breaks the spell! Those things we did." Whitley said.  
  
"You didn't." Libbie began.  
  
"Just kissing. But it was really gross. I mean, Draco? Ewe!" Whitley told her. "Excuse me, I have a score to settle." Whitley walked out of the Great Hall to catch up with Draco.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Whitley said.  
  
"Hi girl. Come for some smooches?" Draco asked as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Whitley said. She punched him right in the nose.  
  
"Oh fuck!" screamed Draco.  
  
"That's for the love spell you put on me! How could you? I thought you were.normal!" Whitley said as she kicked him in the nuts.  
  
"No.I'm sorry!" Draco cried as he tried to crawl away.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet!" Whitley said as she pulled him up by his blond hair. She punched him once more in the face. A large bruise appeared on his forehead. "How does that feel?" Draco fell to the ground and Whitley walked off.  
  
After a lot of preparation, it was time for the concert. Kids filed into the Great Hall for the special concert Libbie and Whitley were putting on. Allie would be singing.  
  
"Any luck with that spell?" Libbie whispered.  
  
"No, lets just hope it goes well anyway," Whitley replied.  
  
Libbie sat down at her drums.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a special performance by some of our own Hogwarts students. Enjoy! Oh, and no stage diving!" Hagrid said. He walked off the stage and the lights dimmed. They broke into a song by Avril Lavigne. It was called Too Much To Ask.  
  
"Its the first time I ever felt this lonely, I wish someone could cure this pain, Its funny when you think its gonna work out, 'Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame, I thought you were cool until the point,  
  
But up until the point you didn't call me, When you said you would, I finally figured out you're all the same, Always coming up with some kind of story,"  
  
Fred looked at Allie thoughtfully as she sang. There was a small break after the song. Everyone cheered for more.  
  
"Allie, do you really feel that way? I mean, those lyrics." Fred said.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to tell you but I didn't think you'd listen to me," Allie said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Fred said as he hugged her.  
  
"Allie! We had no idea you were that good of a singer! Sorry I doubted you!" Whitley said. Allie's voice was amazing. She sounded just like Avril. Allie went back and started singing Naked. Fred grinned when she was singing that. He knew something might be happening again that night.  
  
"I wake up in the morning, Put on my face, The one that's gonna get me, Through another day, Doesn't really matter, How I feel inside, 'Cause life is like a game sometimes,"  
  
"What's that smell?" Ginny asked Harry as they left the Great Hall after the concert. Harry reached into his pocket and stroked the turd he had in there.  
  
"Beats me," he replied.  
  
"Finally, I have you alone!" Ron said later in the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked at the portrait hole. He figured he could make a run for it but Ron was faster. Ron shoved him down on the sofa. He pulled out the handcuffs and put them on Harry. He turned around and rubbed his bum on Harry's leg.  
  
"You like that don't you?" Ron asked. Before Harry could answer, Ron was on top of him kissing him. Harry squirmed.  
  
George walked in. He was holding Winky.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I.we were. Wait, what are you doing here?" said George.  
  
"Get out of here you freak!" Winky screamed as she threw her little shoe at Ron. She missed and hit Harry. It broke his glasses.  
  
"I can't see!" Harry said as he searched for his glasses, which had fallen to the floor.  
  
Ron took him and dragged him out of the common room and into the bathroom. He tossed him in the tub and turned on some hot water. Harry screamed as Ron's finger went up his bum.  
  
Colin Creevy walked in just that moment and snapped a picture.  
  
"Oh, I have a good story now! Mind an interview?" said Colin. 


	17. Dancing Queen

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Seventeen Dancing Queen  
  
It was a new day. Harry and Ron had declined Colin's request for an interview the other day. But Colin had helped Harry. He put a spell on Ron that made him straight again. He actually now hated all boys and girls. He just walked around alone everyday with a mean look on his face.  
  
"It's time for Transfiguration," Allie said as she stood up from the table at the Great Hall. "I wish it was a little more exciting."  
  
"Exciting? You're learning how to turn into a unicorn, how much more exciting can it be?" Whitley replied as she shoved some pasta in her mouth.  
  
"I know, but we should do something else today," Allie said.  
  
"I have an idea. We might get in trouble, but who cares?" Whitley said as she guzzled down the last of her Sierra Mist and left the table.  
  
After getting their books from their rooms, the two of them walked up a ton of staircases to their Transfiguration class. McGonagall was sitting at her desk in cat form. She watched them take their seats and waited like a statue for the rest of the kids to come and sit down. When they all were settled, she went back to human form and began class.  
  
"Now, today we will still be working on your transformations. Remember to be careful! The rest of you who did not pass your Animagi tests, go to the back of the room and study," McGonagall said. "I have to leave the room for about a half an hour. I hope I can trust all of you to behave yourselves. No funny business. When I get back I expect everything to be orderly."  
  
Allie watched McGonagall leave the room and poked Whitley. "Come on! Now is our chance to have some fun!"  
  
Whitley turned herself into a snake. She had dark red skin with a black design. Although no one but Allie knew it, Whitley was a Parselmouth. She tried to keep it a secret as best as she could.  
  
"Come on!" Allie whined as she stomped her foot. Whitley popped back into human form. Her tongue flew out of her mouth and back in within a split second.  
  
"What was that?" asked Allie.  
  
"What was what?" Whitley replied.  
  
"You're tongue! It did that thing again!" Allie exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, bad habit. I hate when that happens. I get used to doing it as a snake, ya know?" Whitley said. "Now, about this fun you are talking about." Whitley pulled her wand out and swirled it around. She mumbled something and Allie appeared on a small stage. She had on a white button- up shirt with a thin black tie and jeans. She smiled and knew what was going on. The song 'Complicated' started playing. Allie started singing. Her arms and legs were moving for her in some cool dance moves.  
  
Halfway through the song, McGonagall came in. She stood in the door way with wide eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall said as she snapped her fingers. Allie appeared back in her chair in her school robes. "Good job, you just got yourself detention!"  
  
"But Professor, it was really all my fault." Whitley began.  
  
"Well then you can join Allie in detention! Now, back to work everyone!" McGonagall said. A duck flew by making odd noises. "Oh for goodness sakes, can't you ever remember how to change back, Neville?"  
  
That night at dinner, Allie and Whitley got letters describing their detentions. They both were the same.  
  
Allie,  
  
Your detention will be held at midnight in the Hogwarts kitchens. Ask a Head Boy for help in finding the way. You will be staying there until five in the morning.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"Oh great! Midnight to five! In the kitchens!" Allie said.  
  
Midnight came way too soon that day.  
  
"We need to find a Head Boy or something," Allie said to Whitley as they walked down a dark corridor.  
  
"I know the way to the kitchens," Whitley said as she led Allie down a few staircases and into a room with a portrait of some fruit. She tickled the pear and the portrait flew open.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked George as Whitley and Allie stepped in.  
  
"Detention," Allie said as she watched Fred shove some cakes down his throat. All of the sudden, a ton of house elves swarmed around them.  
  
"You are back! Who is your friend?" asked Dobby.  
  
"This is Allie," Whitley said as she pushed Allie towards him.  
  
"Hi Dobby," Allie said. She was slightly disgusted by the elves. "We are here to um.help."  
  
"They have come to help!" the house elves cheered.  
  
Fred and George flopped down on a sofa.  
  
"You can start helping by making us some more cakes and stuff," George said.  
  
"And tea," Fred replied. Allie saw that Fred had Alicia in his arms and was rocking her. Allie went over to a stove and poured some water in a kettle and turned up the heat. Whitley tossed a few things in a bowl and they started stirring themselves magically. Then they put themselves on a pan and flew into the oven.  
  
Whitley plopped down on the sofa by George and drank some water. All of the sudden, a turd flew out of nowhere and landed in her cup.  
  
"What the." Whitley said.  
  
"Sorry! I need to work on my landings!" said the turd. Whitley looked closely at it. It had a face! Brown eyes and a small mouth were attached to one end of the turd. A little party hat was on its head. "My name is Dink!"  
  
"Well Dink, you stink!" Fred said. A small bit of steam rose from the back of Dink.  
  
"Sorry, I farted," Dink said. He pushed himself hard against the glass and it tipped over. He spilled out of it and stood up. He hopped to the edge of the table and left little smudge marks on the table.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Allie exclaimed as she walked over with a tea pot.  
  
"It's shit," Fred said.  
  
"He means that in the literal sense too," George added. Allie grimaced. Dobby walked over and handed Allie a note.  
  
Allie,  
  
I theenk u r koot.  
  
Luv, Dobby  
  
Allie's eyes widened. Dobby was smiling at her from behind a tray of food.  
  
"For my Queen!" Dobby said as he shoved the tray of food towards her.  
  
"Finally! Some food!" Dink said as he somersaulted from the table onto the tray. Allie screamed.  
  
The turd started doing backstrokes in a bowl of chicken noodle soup.  
  
"That's just not right!" Whitley said as she walked away.  
  
"Wow, look at the time!" Allie said as she grabbed Whitley and raced out of the portrait.  
  
"It's only 12:30," Whitley said.  
  
"I know, but I mean.ewe!" Allie replied.  
  
"I see you girls didn't last but a half an hour in there. I don't blame you, house elves give me the creeps too. I guess we'll just skip the rest of your detention," McGonagall said. She was standing in the doorway of the room they were in. 


	18. Game Show

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Eighteen Game Show  
  
"Well why don't we skip detentions for every student in this school," Snape said as he stepped in. "These girls will go through with their detentions whether they like it or not. However, I don't think stuffing their faces in the kitchens is a good idea. We will come up with something a little more suitable."  
  
McGonagall turned and walked off with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Professor, can we please go to bed now or will our detentions be tonight still?" Whitley asked.  
  
"Go to bed," Snape said.  
  
After Whitley's five o'clock Quidditch practice, she headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"No classes today, I think Dumbledore has an announcement to make this morning," Whitley said to Hermione. Just then, Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone and cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent and he began.  
  
"Now students, today we will be having a game show at Hogwarts. It will be held in the dungeons and there will be a small fee to get in. It's only three Knuts. More details will be sent to you later today. I will be looking for some contestants. If you are interested, please sign the sheet at the back of the Great Hall. Whitley and Allie have graciously volunteered themselves to host the show," Dumbledore said smiling. "That will be all."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Whitley said.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Allie said.  
  
"No, it's just that you have a date tonight. Didn't you remember?" Whitley asked.  
  
"With who?" Allie said.  
  
"Dobby!" Whitley laughed. Dobby was standing behind Allie with a smile on his face. He was holding up a sign that said; Allie, pleez goe owt with mee 2nite!  
  
Allie rolled her eyes and left the table.  
  
When Allie and Whitley returned to their rooms, they both found clothes lying on their beds. Allie's was a long renaissance dress that was dark yellow. It was a beautiful and flowing with ruffled sleeves. Whitley's was the same only hers was dark red.  
  
"I look like a stick of mustard!" Allie exclaimed when she put on the dress that night. Whitley laughed. They were in the dungeons preparing for the show.  
  
"These are your note cards. There isn't time to memorize them so just read them and try to look into the camera and at the audience at the same time. Stand here on these marks. And um.smile!" Snape told them both.  
  
It was time for the show. After a ton of students had came into the dungeons, they began.  
  
"Three.two.one!" Snape whispered to them.  
  
Allie: "Hello! Welcome to ShoHog! Here are our contestants.Harry Potter.Ron Weasley.Professor Trelawney.and Hermione Granger!"  
  
Whitley: "Now, we will ask a question and the first person to buzz in will answer. Simple enough right? Wrong! If you incorrectly answer a question, you have to do something very stupid!"  
  
The audience started cheering.  
  
Allie: "May the fun begin!"  
  
Whitley: "First question.Who supposedly conquered the Dark Lord?"  
  
Harry scratched his head and thought about it for a second.  
  
Harry: "I know! It was um.Harry Potter!"  
  
Allie: "That's correct! Question two.Who has super greasy hair and a freaky looking nose?"  
  
Ron instantly smacked his hand down on the buzzer.  
  
Snape: "That wasn't in the script Allie!"  
  
Allie: "Okay, sorry. Besides, it was a give away. I mean everyone knows that Snape is the ugliest."  
  
Snape: "Allie!"  
  
Whitley: "Okay, for the real question two, what is something you should never do to a Hippogriff?  
  
Trelawney buzzed in and said: "This one is simple. That big oaf Hagrid made it clear that you should never insult a Hippogriff, isn't that right Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Whitley: "Wrong! The correct answer is 'flash it'. When Hermione flashed it there was um.a bit of a tragedy."  
  
Hermione: "The bloody thing nearly killed me!"  
  
Allie: "Right, well this means it's time for Trelawney to do something very stupid!"  
  
Whitley: "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Allie: "Look into the crystal ball, Trelawney, and tell us what your fantasy is. And no lying!"  
  
Trelawney looked into the ball and blushed.  
  
Trelawney: "It's me and Dumbledore, we are.we're roasting marshmallows together! And we are only in our socks."  
  
Allie: "Right, more than I needed to know I think."  
  
Whitley: "Question three is What would you never want to kiss?"  
  
Harry: "A spider!"  
  
Ron: "Wrong! We all know the answer is Harry!"  
  
Hermione: "You idiots, it's a Bludger!"  
  
Trelawney: "Come on now, it's a obviously a death omen!"  
  
Whitley: "Um.you are all wrong. The answer was a Dementor,"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Allie: "Do you know what this means? It means all four of them have to take off one item of clothing and switch with another contestant!"  
  
The audience cheered. Hermione pulled off her shoes. Harry took off his shirt. Ron took off his boxers. Trelawney took off her pantyhose.  
  
Harry tossed his shirt at Hermione and put her shoes on his hands. Ron traded with Trelawney and pulled on her pantyhose. Trelawney put his boxers on her head.  
  
Ron: "These feel pretty good! I've got a major wedgie but I like it!"  
  
Allie: "Okay.ewe."  
  
Whitley: "Okay.time to move on! Question four is.What is Harry Potter's biggest secret?"  
  
Hermione: "Harry is secretly in love with me."  
  
Libbie stood up in the audience and screamed: "He's my man you idiot!"  
  
Ginny hopped up and yelled at Libbie: "No, he's with me!" Ginny dove at Libbie but Libbie put her in a headlock and punched her in the nose.  
  
Allie: "Wow, Mr. Popularity!"  
  
Later that night.  
  
"That was an awful show!" Allie said in the Great Hall at dinner. "I can't believe we had to do it!"  
  
"Well, it was detention. It was supposed to be awful," Whitley replied.  
  
They were all in the Great Hall eating dinner. Whitley noticed Draco in the corner. He was eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"What's his deal?" Allie asked.  
  
"I dunno, he gave me a note earlier to meet him tomorrow night," Whitley replied.  
  
"So you're gonna go?" Allie asked.  
  
"No, I'm meeting Sirius," Whitley said. 


	19. Halloween and Moving

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Nineteen  
  
Halloween and Moving  
  
A long time had passed since the school year had begun. It was now October 30, the day before Halloween. Everyone in the castle was so excited. Tomorrow, they would be having a spooky time. They'd have a lovely feast and get to dress up in their costumes.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked to their Potions lesson.  
  
"I don't know. I am going to surprise everyone I guess," Harry replied.  
  
That night, everyone worked hard to put the finishing touches on their costumes. There would be a costume contest at the small party Hogwarts would have.  
  
Hermione sewed the fluffy tail onto her bunny costume. It was a pink bunny costume with floppy ears and huge feet. It was really soft and cozy though.  
  
"Oh! It looks so cute!" Whitley told her. Whitley was going as a cat. Allie was going as a doll. Ginny was going as a prostitute. Harry was going as a green crayon. Fred and George were going as The Cat in the Hat and a monkey. Libbie was going as a pickle.  
  
They all had very interesting and unique costumes. So the next day, the all put on their costumes. Allie was wearing white stockings and a puffy pink dress and had on heavy make-up. Whitley was wearing a black outfit with a brown tale and matching ears as well as a spiked collar.  
  
That night, they all had fun bobbing for apples, collecting candy from teachers, dancing, posing for pictures, and showing off their costumes in the costume contest. It ended up with Colin Creevy winning. He had on a costume that made him look like Hagrid. Hagrid was the judge. Colin would've done anything to win.  
  
Whitley sat down in the Slytherin common room and starting munching on her candy.  
  
"Will you purr for me?" asked Draco.  
  
"Bugger off," Whitley replied. Draco smiled and walked away. He had been acting very odd for a while now. Whitley just shrugged it off and went back to her own business.  
  
Ron sat sadly in the Hospital Wing. He had hit his head a few days ago and had to stay in there for a while.  
  
"Come on, take this medicine. You need to get better. It's called Parly. It'll rid you of any spells or charms that have been placed on you," Pomfrey said.  
  
"I don't want to!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh, damn you!" Pomfrey said as she rammed a bottle into his mouth and forced him to swallow it. His head turned several different colors and green smoked blew out of his ears. He lay there still for a moment and then screamed.  
  
"I can't believe I did that to poor Harry!" Ron said as he shoved his head into a pillow.  
  
Whitley walked down to the Great Hall the next morning.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Whitley moaned.  
  
"Too much candy," George replied.  
  
"Oh, I need to talk to you guys. One-day back in August or September, I went down to my dad's place and we talked. He thinks I should move," Whitley told everyone.  
  
"Move where?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Back to the states," Whitley said.  
  
"Why?" Allie asked.  
  
"I don't know. He wants me to move and get a Muggle job. He wouldn't tell me much though. All he said was that I was in danger," Whitley said.  
  
"What kind of danger?" asked Fred.  
  
"Danger of being killed by Voldemort," Whitley said flatly.  
  
"Quiet!" Allie said.  
  
"Hello! I am the one Volde-pants wants! I nearly killed the bastard! He wants me! Not you!" Harry shouted. George slapped Harry on the side of his head.  
  
"So.are you going?" asked Allie.  
  
"Well, yes. But we are all moving actually. Hogwarts is going to close for the rest of the year because they are relocating. Evidently, some Muggles are going to build some sort of structure on the spot where Hogwarts is. So, we have no choice but to move," Whitley said. There were a few gasps.  
  
That night there was an announcement at dinner by Dumbledore.  
  
"Everyone, you must start packing tonight and be ready to leave back on the Hogwarts Express in the morning. Hogwarts will be demolished tomorrow afternoon. Leave nothing behind! I am sorry everyone. But as soon as we can, we will have a whole new Hogwarts," Dumbledore told them all sadly. Allie burst into tears. Fred put his arm around her.  
  
That night, everyone unhappily packed their trunks and gathered their belongings. After breakfast in the morning, they loaded onto the Hogwarts Express to head home.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah." Fred said. He had Allie in his arms and Allie was holding Alicia.  
  
"It's going to be hard raising Alicia. It was so much easier while Pomfrey was helping us take care of her in the Hospital Wing," Allie said.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to get a job," Fred told her.  
  
"We all will have to get jobs," Ron said.  
  
"You know, wouldn't it be great if we could all stay together and not have to go our separate ways so soon?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea! We could all be roommates! We could live in a really big apartment or something. And we could get jobs at the same places!" George said. Fred smiled.  
  
As soon as they all returned home, they wasted no time in looking for a large apartment. They couldn't find one big enough for all of them, so they got two apartments in the same building.  
  
It was a gorgeous apartment building with a swimming pool, a hot tub, water slide, and it was right by the beach. It was very much like the place they stayed at on their vacation.  
  
Whitley dropped her trunk on her bed, which had a dark green comforter and red sheets. Everyone got their own rooms this time. That was her favorite thing about it. At Hogwarts, she had to stay in a room with a bunch of other people. Privacy was at an all time low there.  
  
"This should be fun," Whitley said to herself. 


	20. The Proposal

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Twenty The Proposal  
  
Allie set Alicia down in her cradle in her bedroom.  
  
"Go to sleep, baby," she whispered. It was only the afternoon but her baby still needed a ton of sleep. She ran her hand softly across her head and left the room, only to bump into Fred.  
  
"Allie.can we take a walk?" Fred asked her. Allie nodded and allowed herself to be led down the beach.  
  
"I've been thinking really hard ever since Alicia was born. I mean, we are so young still. But she means the world to us. I want to make sure she is going to have a good future. Her coming into our lives was a great thing. I mean, the timing wasn't very convenient but she is an amazing child. I couldn't ask for any better of a gift. And I love you so much Allie. You are a wonderful mother. Which brings me to this," Fred said. He stopped and dropped to one knee. He gazed into her eyes and asked her something. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my freaking gosh! I can't believe this!" Allie shrieked as she backed away. She was jumping up and down.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Allie told him. Fred grinned and reached into his pocket. He opened a small box, which revealed a beautiful diamond ring lying on a bed of lace. Another shriek came from Allie as he carefully placed it on her finger.  
  
"I don't believe this is happening! We have to start planning right away! I love you so much!" she said as she pulled him into a tight hug. Fred held her in his arms and sighed.  
  
When they arrived back at their apartment, everyone was standing outside waiting for them. Fred grinned and nodded at them all. They burst into cheers and applause.  
  
"Wow, all of you knew he was proposing but me?" Allie asked. Ginny nodded and handed her a glass of Champaign.  
  
Only days afterwards, Mrs. Weasley was called in to plan the wedding for them. Allie and Fred were staying in a little beach house alone so that they could have some peace. It was hectic back at the apartment. Everyone was running everywhere trying to get things ready. People usually have several months to plan for a wedding but they only had weeks.  
  
Burger King would be catering due to their lack of money. They'd be using paper plates and plastic wear. The bride's maids dresses were hideous. They were light purple and very puffy. There was a ton of lace on them.  
  
Finally came the big day. Allie and Fred had came back to find everyone in frenzy. Allie slipped on her wedding dress in her room. She groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" all of the girls asked.  
  
"It's ugly!" Allie cried. "This wedding sucks! I wanted everything to be pretty and white and have some fancy restaurant cater and it was supposed to be perfect!"  
  
Everyone looked at her sadly.  
  
"But just think of who you're marrying! He's the most wonderful man and he loves you. When you two got here he told me he couldn't believe he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world," Whitley said. A tear ran down Allie's cheek.  
  
"Did he really say that?" Libbie whispered to Whitley.  
  
"No, he actually threw up in the grass outside!" Whitley replied.  
  
After everyone was dressed and ready, they met outside and waited for Fred. A half of an hour passed.  
  
"Maybe he's still sick," Libbie said.  
  
"I'm going to go and see what's going on," Allie said as she walked up to the boy's apartment. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed it was cracked open a little bit. So she let herself in. She walked down a hallway and peered into Fred's room. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
"Who the hell is she?" Allie screamed. Fred jumped up out of his bed and so did another girl.  
  
"I'm Candy," said the girl. She was a tall blonde with glitter on her cheeks and smeared lipstick.  
  
"Allie, I can explain," Fred began.  
  
"Explain what? How you have a hooker in your bed on our wedding day?" Allie asked.  
  
"I just." Fred started again.  
  
"Fuck you!" Allie screamed. She hurled a book at him and stormed out. But that wasn't the end of it. Allie wanted to get even. She went into her room and pulled out the skimpiest thing she could find. It was a super short skirt and a halter-top that was a little too tight and a little too low. She walked out onto the beach in heels and someone instantly ran up to her.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to hang out or something?" asked a boy. He had light brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Allie replied.  
  
That night at dinner, Allie brought along her new friend, Justin. They sat next to each other, right across from Fred. The whole time they were flirting and giggling and being very friendly towards each other.  
  
"Allie, I can see down your shirt," Harry said.  
  
"Why were you looking?" Fred asked with a mean expression on his face.  
  
"Well, my eyes were open, so naturally." Harry started.  
  
"Shut up Harry," Ginny said. Ginny was back to her normal conservative self and a lot of her hair had grown back since it was shaved. In fact, pretty much everyone was back to normal. Harry had stopped talking to himself and acting odd. Ron was back to being straight and nice. Everyone was great.  
  
After dinner, Fred pulled Allie aside.  
  
"What the hell was that all about? You just come to dinner in clothes that barely cover your body and a man you've only just met. How much did you pay that man anyway?" Fred asked.  
  
"What, I'm not good enough to get a man without paying him?" Allie asked.  
  
"How much, Allie?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Twenty dollars," she replied looking at the ground. Fred walked over to Justin and shoved forty dollars in his hand.  
  
"Get lost," Fred told him.  
  
"So it's okay for a man to pay a woman for something but it's not okay for a woman to pay a man?" Allie asked.  
  
"That's right. And what are you getting at? Want me to pay you for your services? Which by the way, were getting very boring," Fred replied.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!" Allie shrieked. She ran off out of the restaurant.  
  
"Allie! Come on! I didn't mean that!" Fred hollered. 


	21. Big Day

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Twenty-one Big Day  
  
It had been days since Allie and Fred had spoken to each other. Every time they had to be around each other, they purposely avoided eye contact. Alicia was being a bit of a nuisance. Non-stop all day long, she was in her baby talk stage. She made silly noises all day long. It was very annoying. But eventually, she said her very first word. It was at lunch one day. Alicia was in her high chair and playing with food. Then she began trying to make a certain noise.  
  
"Is she okay?" Whitley asked, noticing her struggle.  
  
"You guys, I think she's trying to say something!" Hermione said.  
  
"She's been trying to say something since the day she popped out of Allie," Whitley said.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," Alicia said.  
  
"Apple?" asked Allie.  
  
"Ah-assss h-ho-ole! A-ass hole!" Alicia said happily.  
  
"What did she just say? Oh no, she did not just go there! I will beat that girl!" Allie said angrily. "Her first word is ass hole, that's what I have to put in her baby books. Couldn't she say something cute like mommy?"  
  
Alicia was bouncing up and down in her high chair repeating the word.  
  
"How long will this phase last?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Too long," Allie replied.  
  
As the days progressed, Allie got sick. It must have been the stress of raising a baby all by herself. Fred had pretty much deserted his role as a father. Everyone was nearly broke and were doing odd jobs, like mowing lawns, to earn a few dollars. They didn't have time to find real jobs because they were leaving for the United States in the morning. They needed to get Allie to a hospital. They couldn't go to one there in England because they didn't have the proper medication that she needed to live. She had an extremely bad case of the flu.  
  
After their flight, Allie wandered around the American airport. She grabbed a ton of chocolate bars and other candies. She dumped them all on a counter and pulled some money out of her purse.  
  
"Um, hello. I'm Shane. Are you from around here?" the man behind the counter asked.  
  
"What? No, I'm from England. I'm here to go to the American hospital," Allie replied without looking up from her hands. She was filing her nail, which had broken on the plane ride over.  
  
"Cool. Well, you'll like it here. Everyone is really friendly and stuff," Shane said as he rang up her items. "This is a lot of candy! Twelve-fifty- two."  
  
Allie finally looked up at him. Her jaw dropped. He was drop-dead gorgeous. He smiled at her as she stuck out her hand and let the money drop. She missed his hand and it all fell to the floor.  
  
"OOPS!" Allie said as she bent down to get it up. Coins had rolled everywhere.  
  
"Oh, let me help you," Shane said as he crouched on the floor and started picking up the coins. When they finished, they only found three dollars worth of coins.  
  
"You know what? It's on me," Shane told her.  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'm such a klutz all the time. Can I just pay you back?" Allie asked.  
  
"Yeah, pay me back by going out to dinner with me tonight. If you're not busy or anything, I mean," Shane said. Allie smiled and said yes. They exchanged phone numbers and told each other where they lived. He said he'd pick her up at six.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Whitley asked later.  
  
"I've already gotten a date for tonight! I met this amazing guy in the airport, Shane West," Allie said with a grin.  
  
For their date, Allie and Shane went to a comedy movie and out to dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was very fun. Then Shane took Allie sight seeing. They were in California, so there was a lot to see.  
  
When Allie got back to the hotel she was staying in, she plopped down on her bed and started watching Tweety Bird. George walked in.  
  
"Hi, I didn't hear you come in," Allie said. George sat down by her. He moved her hair out of her face and touched his forehead against her cheek.  
  
"You are so pretty tonight. I want you so bad. Come on, no one but us is here. Let's do something," George whispered to her. Allie pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you. I.I don't want to do anything with you," Allie said standing up.  
  
"You know you do. I can feel it. You want to be with me but you don't want to hurt Fred. It's okay though. Fred never has to know, no one does," George said, standing up as well.  
  
"You're insane," Allie said as she reached for the door to let herself out. Fred got there first and slammed the door shut. Her locked it and dove at her.  
  
"Get of me!" Allie screamed. George was completely on top of her and tearing away at her clothes.  
  
"You're mine tonight!" George hissed. Allie kicked at him but he was too strong for her. He picked her up by her hair and pushed her onto the bed. George pulled down his pants and tried to force her head down on him. She resisted though. Allie grabbed the vase of flowers by her bed and smashed it down on his head. The glass shattered everywhere and George fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
In a panic, Allie rushed to the kitchen where the phone was. She dialed the number for the police and before she knew it, they were there to arrest George. A large group of people watched as George was placed into the cop car and driven away. The people at the hotel had Allie's room cleaned and called her friends to come. It had been quite a day for Allie. She hopped into her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would hurry up and come. Tomorrow she was going to the hospital. She was very sick, but didn't feel it anymore. She felt completely normal actually. 


	22. Gone

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Twenty-two Gone  
  
A siren blared as red flames kissed the walls of the hotel. Screams filled the air along with the crackling sounds from within the fire. Thick smoke danced out through windows. A fireman banged on the door of the girl's apartment.  
  
"Anyone in there?" called a deep voice. The banging waked Whitley.  
  
"What's going on?" Whitley called.  
  
"A fire! You must get out!" he yelled back. Whitley looked outside. A ton of smoke clouded her vision. It looked like the fire was upstairs but was spreading quickly down. Whitley shook Libbie, Allie, Hermione, and Ginny. After everyone was awake and aware of the fire, Whitley grabbed up all of her things. She opened the door only to find a small patch of flames to the left of her. That was a good thing though. The stairs were to the right.  
  
"Come on, we'll have to run," Whitley said as she jogged down to the door where the steps were.  
  
"What are you doing? The elevator would be faster!" Ginny called.  
  
"Yeah, but it's going to be cut off because of the fire. It won't let us go down. Now come on, hurry up!" Whitley yelled to her. She coughed. The smoke was thickening even more by the second. They all ran down the stairs. When they got to the entrance, it appeared to be locked.  
  
"Let us out!" Hermione screamed as they all banged on the door. A fireman spotted them and began hacking away with an ax at the wood door. He was able to dig a small hole for them to climb out of. When they got out, they saw the boys waiting for them.  
  
"Hey! We thought you guys were toast.literally," Harry said.  
  
"Gee, thanks Harry. So why didn't our super-hero come to our rescue?" Whitley asked.  
  
"Oh, my cape is at the dry cleaners. Just kidding. I tried but the stupid firefighter stopped me from going back in. That man nearly chopped off my head with his ax!" Harry said.  
  
"Not really, it was just a threat. Harry kept trying to give the firefighter a wedgie," Ron said.  
  
"Fred, where is Alicia?" Allie asked.  
  
"I thought you had her. I put her in your room a few hours before the fire. I was watching the game and she kept crying so I brought her to your place. Didn't you bring her out?" Fred said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Allie screamed. "My baby!" Allie ran up towards the building in an attempt to get inside.  
  
"It's too late Miss! All floors above five are burnt. There's no going back up there," the firefighter said.  
  
Allie dropped to her knees. "No!" she howled. "You have to save her!"  
  
"It's too late," the firefighter repeated.  
  
Tears streamed down Allie's face. She didn't think the tears would ever stop but she didn't care. All she wanted was her baby back.  
  
Harry started singing in attempt to make her feel better.  
  
"I want my baby back, baby back, baby back. Chili's baby back ribs!" Harry sang to her. It only made Allie cry more. A police officer came and helped Allie up and brought her over to a stretcher so that she could lie down.  
  
Because they were low on funds, all of them bunked in a one-room motel that night. Allie sat in a corner alone, looking through photos of her and Alicia. Fred didn't look very sad at all. He looked normal, as if nothing had just happened. Everyone else was huddled in a circle, talking.  
  
"What are we going to do? We have almost no money," Ron said to all of them.  
  
"We have to get jobs," Whitley told them. "I got this job newspaper from outside. While you guys were unpacking, I circled some stuff that I'm for sure we could all do. All of us girls can work at a salon. The boys can work at Taco Land."  
  
Everyone agreed to it. They went in for interviews the next morning and got the jobs right on the spot. Whitley would be helping out with hair styling. Allie and Libbie would be working at the counter selling hair products and accessories. Hermione and Ginny would be cleaning up hair clippings and helping with the manicures and pedicures.  
  
"I can't believe we got stuck working the grills!" Fred said to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, and stupid Harry gets to work the register. Maybe it's the hair. Maybe it's because he's famous. I hate Harry sometimes. Now is one of those times," Ron said angrily.  
  
Libbie rung up someone's purchase and looked over at Allie. She was sitting on a stool, all hunched over.  
  
"What happened wasn't you're fault, you know?" Libbie said to her.  
  
"But wasn't it? I should've known Fred would do something like this. And me, not knowing my own baby was in my room. I never knew she was there. I didn't hear her cry or anything. I'm a bad mother," Allie said.  
  
Libbie looked at her curiously and said, "Did you give any of the boys a key to our hotel room?"  
  
"No," Allie said.  
  
Libbie looked at the ground and crocked her head to the side. She looked at Allie and squinted, "Fred said Alicia was crying. None of us girls heard her. And none of us gave him a key. How did he get in to put the baby in our room?"  
  
Allie looked up with wide eyes.  
  
"You don't think." Allie began.  
  
"Fred lied. He's up to something. He must've planned something. I say it's time for a little detective work. Don't worry Allie, everything will be okay. I'm going to figure out what's going on here," Libbie said. Afterwards, Libbie filled the other girls in on all of this. They were just as surprised. Whitley laughed though.  
  
"Why didn't we see this before?" Whitley laughed.  
  
"I dunno," Libbie said.  
  
"Looks like we've been struck by a smooth criminal," Whitley replied as she flipped her hair out of her face. 


	23. Commercial

Tragic Tales of Teenagers Chapter Twenty-three Commercial  
  
"Whitley, can you please finish this lady up? I need a break!" the owner of the salon, Flair, said. The salon was all booked and everyone was working extra hard this morning. Whitley walked over to the red head and began putting some large curlers in her hair.  
  
"My hands are so gross from doing all of these manicures," Hermione whined as a tall blonde came and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lucy West," said the blonde.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione," Hermione replied.  
  
"Um.are you related to Shane West?" Allie asked from the counter.  
  
"Yes, Shane West is my brother. You must know him from his commercials a long time ago," Lucy said.  
  
"He did commercials?" Allie said walking over.  
  
"When he was little. He's directing things now. He is considering going back to acting though. Hey, I bet you could get a part in the commercial he's going to be directing soon. It's later today actually. The person he was looking for sounds a lot like you," Lucy told her.  
  
"You really think I could be in it?" Allie asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course, if I ask him, he'll definitely say yes," said Lucy.  
  
On her break, Allie called Shane and chatted with him. He said she could absolutely be in the commercial. He told her to just get her hair done all pretty and be on the set in two hours. So after Allie showered and all, she had Whitley to do her hair. She crimped it. Then Ginny did her nails and gave her a French Manicure.  
  
"I'm ready for my close-up!" Allie said as she walked on set. She had just been to wardrobe and came out in a pretty white dress that was loose and had diamonds on it. She looked like a TV star already. It was only a commercial for cat food though.  
  
Shane handed Allie and fluffy white object, which was a cat, and said, "Meet Snowball!"  
  
Allie smiled and hugged the cat. It hissed at her though.  
  
"Demon kitty!" Allie screamed as she dropped it. It fell on its feet and darted away.  
  
"Oh well, we have extra cats somewhere around here," Shane said. "Now, you are going to walk from this point to that point. Act casual. You'll smile, reach down and pet your cat. Then you'll to there, grab that fancy glass cup, and put it there, then move out of the way but act casual! Don't act rushed or abnormal."  
  
Allie went to where she was supposed to go and Shane went over by his crew.  
  
When someone yelled action, she walked over to her cat, bent down, and petted it. It hissed and tried to scratch her. She looked up at Shane. He mouthed 'go on' and she continued. She walked over to a marble table and picked up the fancy cup. She dropped it and some of the food spilled out. She picked it up though and set it in front of the cat. Then she tried to make a smooth exit but stumbled in her high heels.  
  
"Cut!" another person hollered.  
  
Shane smirked at her.  
  
"I was awful," she whined.  
  
Shane nodded, "I won't lie to you, it was terrible. But the first time I was acting, I took down the whole set."  
  
"Really?" Allie asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story," Shane replied. He told her to go back and they'd shoot it again.  
  
This time, the whole scene was very perfect and graceful. But as Allie stood up from putting the cup down in front of the cat, a gust of wind blew in. Her dress flew up and slapped her in the face. Allie screamed as she tried to make her dress go back down.  
  
The whole crew laughed really hard.  
  
"We can definitely use this!" Shane said.  
  
Allie left later that night and announced to all of her friends that the commercial would air at eleven on channel twelve. So at that time, everyone sat down in front of their televisions to see it. They got to catch the last part of Cartoon Mania.  
  
The commercial began. Violins played as a pair of legs showed on the screen. That's all it showed. It showed nothing above Allie's stomach.  
  
"They cut my head off!" Allie shrieked.  
  
"Shh!" everyone hissed.  
  
Someone said in the commercial, "I only like the best cat food for my darling. That's why I give him Lequis. It's the only thing he'll eat now. But I wouldn't dare consider giving him anything less than the best of course."  
  
After the scene with the cat eating its food, it cut to a white screen with words on it. It said Lequis and where you can call to order it. Then the words faded and Allie appeared, with her dress flying up.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know they would really show that!" Allie said. Everyone laughed at the TV.  
  
"Nice panties!" Harry said.  
  
"In the one shot that they show my head, they have my dress flying up!" Allie whined.  
  
Fred smirked and said sarcastically, "First you pay a man to go out with you, then you model underwear on TV. I didn't know you were that classy."  
  
Allie glared at him as the doorbell rang. Harry answered the door. It was a man.  
  
"I have some deliveries," said the man. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
"That's me," Harry said.  
  
"I have some roses and a box of sugar cookies for you," the man said.  
  
"Oh, must be from my fans," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Allie J.?" the man asked.  
  
"Right here," Allie said. The man handed her a big sunflower.  
  
"Whitley?" the man called.  
  
"Huh?" Whitley replied as the man shoved a dozen of Tiger Lilies in her arms.  
  
"It's from Shane.a sunflower.how romantic," Allie said. She read the card. It said: I hope you liked the commercial. Love you, Shane.  
  
"Whose are yours from Harry?" Whitley asked.  
  
"It's says it's from my secret admirer," Harry replied.  
  
"Whitley, who sent you flowers?" Allie asked. She snatched the card out of Whitley's hands and her jaw dropped when she read it.  
  
"You're dating my ex-boyfriend?" Allie shrieked.  
  
"Let's make that whole 'ex' thing clear," Whitley said as she took the card back.  
  
"But I was in love with Oliver Wood!" Allie said. 


End file.
